Close My heart
by Arie-chan
Summary: No One Know the reason rima move from her old school not even amu  her best friend that once go to the same school. but can a certain purple head find out and make it all better?  RIMAHIKO! slight YAIRI AMUTO And Kuutau!
1. New Begining

**Arie-chan :Hi there! This one not a one shot tough here ti goes...**

**Yoru :Arie-chan own nothing nya~**

**Rima's POV.**

Well this is a new start. there's no one that will know me. and there's no one will hurt me. i don't want it to happen again. c'mon rima!everything eill be alright. "youy know there's nothing to worry about rima since Azuki **(OC)** not going to be here..." kusu kusu my chara say. "yeah you right kusu kusu. "i whisper. than i walk to the school gate. "my name is mashiro rima.i'm a new student here..." rima say to one of the security. "the teacher's room is that way. on the end of that hall." he thank you. than leave. "excuse me i'm a new student here." i say after i was infront of a teacher. "your name?" the teacher ask. "Mashiro Rima." I say. "okay than mashiro san your teacher is nikaidou sensei. he's over there go talk to him. he'll give you your scheduele. dorm room key books and also locker arangement." the teacher say pointing to a teacher. " excuse me sensei. i'm mashiro rima a new student. and i believe that you are my homeroom teacher." i say. "oh mashiro -san. wait a sec." he than go to the room behind his desk. 10 minute later he come back with 2 key. a bag full of books and a folder. "here's your locker and dorm room key. your locker is number D-25. and your room is number 304, i believe. this is your book. and this folder is to contain your the sheduele is inside." he explain. " wait here i call a student to help you." he than call from his phone. "yes sensei?" not long after the call a girl appear infront of us. " oh fujisaki-san, this is Mashiro rima. and she'll be your new classmate. i need your help to help her to bring her book to the locker and show her around campus."nikaidou explain. "Hai sensei."reply that girl call fujisaki. "hi my name Nadeshiko fujisaki just call me Nade-chan tough! c'mon i'll help you with that and let's go around campus after putting that pile of book in your locker shall we?" she suggested. I just nod. than i follow her. holding half of my book while she carry the other half. when we arrive at a locker she put the book aat the ground. "now you know how to set the pin right? don't be forget cause if you do it wouldn't open except you broke it" nade say, i nod than open the locker. i put my book there neatly. than set my pin. after thet i follow her trough the school building.

**TINGTONG!**

"oops! class time, let's just continue this at Recess ne, rima -chan! i'll let you meet my friends."she say. I nod. she than run to her classroom while I go to the teacher room. "there you're mashiro san now c'mon let's go to the clas."Nikaidou sensei say. i nod than follow him. when we are infront of a class he told me to wait until he told me to come in. after a while he call me. "please introduce yourself."he say. "my name is mashiro rima i come from Sakura Middle School (**Do Not Own, Don't know i it's exist!) **" i say. "sakura middle school? that;s mean she know hinamori sama!" some girl whisper. "wow cutiie.." some other boys whisper. "Okay Mashiro san you can sit next to Fujisaki -San "He say pointing at Nade -chan.i then walk to my sit and smile at nade -chan. "alright class lets start."nikaidou sensei say. i don't really pay attention. then my gaze drop to a girl with pinnk hair.i couldn't be is it? i ask my self.

**TING TONG!**

"okay that's it recess time guys!" nikaidou say than walk off. "Ne, Rima-chan! c'mon let me show you to my friend." nade-chan say. i nod than follow her. we g to a place that huge. "this is royal garden Rima-chan."she say. than enter "hey guys!" she say. i look inside and saw 5 3 girls. there's a boy with brown hair. one with midnight blue hair.a blonde like me. a guy in dark green and a guy witha purple hair that look just like nade. and there's a blonde girl that her hair is in pig tail. one girl with brown hair. and one with pink hair... wait! "AMU!" i shout. pointing at the pink haired girl. "Ne, you know amu Rima-chan?" Nade ask. " rima -chan?" ask amu. than she smile widely. "RIMA-CHAN IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" She shout than hug me tightly . i hug back, "well well.. who is is this nade?" the boy tht have purple hair and really look like nade ask. "well i want you to meet rima everyone. this Nagihiko he's my twin. Kukai,Ikuto Kairi and Tadase." nade explain pointing to the boy. "and sinc you already know amu. this is yaya and utau."she say pointing at two girls. Amu let go of her hug. "I'm rima. pleasure to meet you..." i say. " So rima-chan! how it's going? i want to know everything since i left!"amu say. "well... it's kind of fine amu." I lie. "Whay are You lying rima-chan!" kusu kusu shout and pop from my bag. "you have a chara?" everyone ask. "kusu kusu!" i push her back to my bag. then from amu's back show up 4 chara. from nade one chara. one chara from Nagi kukai tadase kairi and ikutoand 2 from Utau. "well kusu kusu introduce your self." i say. "my name kusu kusu! nice to meet'cha!" kusu kusu say.

"Ran"a pink haired chara shout

"Miki" the blue one say boredly

"Suu! desu~"the one that has yelow hair say

"call me Dia!" this time the one with diamond in it's head band say

" my name is Temari," the one that look like nadeshiko say swetly

"Yo! Rythim!" this one look like Nagi

"I'm Daichi! The one with green hair say

"Yoru Nya~"a cat like chara say

"I AM KING KISEKI!" the one that dress like a king shout

"Eru!" the one like angel say

"Iru!"this one like a devil

"Pepe Dechu~" a baby like chara say

"Musashi" a firm look chara say,

every chara introduce them self. they all crowded at kusu kusu. "back to topic. what happen after i left?" amu ask again. "everything fine amu." I lie. "first rima. kusu kusu alkready say that you lie" i glared at kusu kusu. "second. you would'nt leave if nothing happen." Amu say. "i don't wanna talk about it amu." i say coldly. "But!" Amu interupt. "I SAY I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" I shout. " you don't have to shout you know." say nagi. "Shut up!" i glared at him. "fine! but soone or later i'll force you to say it!" amu say in her Cool & spicy act.I nod.

**Arie-chan:that's about it!**

**Rima: what's with my past?**

**Arie-chan: you'll find out in the next chappie~**

**Suu :R&R Desuu~**


	2. Dorm Mates

**Arie-chan :sorrryyy i just update now... here you go chappie 2 oh yea... i'm giving a clue bout' rima's past on her old school in this chapter!**

**Yoru: Arie-chan doesn't own shugo chara nya~**

**Rima's Pov.**

gee, amu sure one stubborn i won't tell her no matter happen. it's hurt me when remember my past. that's the reason i change school, i don't wanna remember it. "rima-chan,..":kusu kusu say. worried. i smiled. "i'm fine kusu kusu."i say. then the bell rang. "c'mon rima-chan let's go back to class."say nade. than we go to the classroom. man this is going to be a bored day,

TING TONG. the class bell has rang. when the teacher left the room nade come to me. "rima chan wit for me kay? i'll take you to your dorm."she say. i nod than pack my books. "i'll meet you at the locker kay nade?" i say than walk off when i saw her nod. i go to the locker put my book neatly there, than i wait for nadeshiko to arrive. when s does we go to the teacher 's room to take my bag that i leave to nikaidou sensei. nade knock on the teacher room. " come in please.." nikaidou sensei voice heard from inside. we come in and come to his desk directly. "oh mashiro san fujisaki san, you come here to take mashiro san's back am i correct?" nbikaidou ask. me and nade nod. he give us my bag than we walk outside the room. we go to the dorm building. i confused not to see 2 dorm. but i just walk and follow nade to the 3rd floor of the building. "err... rima i have to tell you something." Nade say. ":what is it nade?" i ask. "you see... the dorm is... you know... the boy and girls dorm is joined. so you may get a boy for your dorm mates."nade explain. "WHAAAT?" I shout. nade just giggle nervously. and i sigh. then we continue to walk until we arrive at a room with the number of 304. "here is your room rima -chan. now i need to go so you take care of the rest kay?" she say. i felt like she hiding something but just nod. after she left i opened the door and locked t from the inside. i put my bag near the bed. there is two bed. rima takes the bed near the balcony, since the other one already taken. she was wondering who's her dorm mates gonna be. " rima are you nervous?" kusu kusu ask. "what? why would i?" rima ask back, "yeah... why would you?" kusu kusu ask back. "kusu kusu just get back to your egg would you..?" rima ask annoyed. kusu kusu just gone to inside the egg, rima started to unpack her back and put it on the wardrobe. a hour later she was finish. "ahh what shpuld i do now?" rima ask to her self. " hmm.. why don't i just take a nice warm bath?" rima say to her self again. then she snatch her towel clothes and her soap. than she run to the toilet and fill the bathub with warm water. when she finish taking a bath she wear a v neck sweater with black and green stripes. and a black skinny jeans. she than drop her self at the bed. "i'm tired..."she whisper. she take her ipod and started to search for a good song. Then a song played.

_W__ould you be my friend? Listen..._

Everytime I can't see ahead and am about to collapse  
You always give me courage with that smile of yours  
When I feel sad and alone, you make me smile  
If it's not for you then there wouldn't be the me now.

good times, bad times  
we are always together.  
even if we are apart, we can help each other  
we are not alone

You are always my best friend  
I want to support you like this always  
I wanna be there for you  
you are always by my side whenever i want to cry.  
you're my best friend who is dear to me  
you are my only best friend

the memories of the days we spent together  
have been engraved deep in my heart more than anything  
there is nothing we doubt about each other  
we can overcome anything (lit. climb a wall) with our bond which is stronger than anything

good times, bad times  
we are always together.  
even the long nights, if we are together then things will be fine.  
certainly. set us free

You are always my best friend  
when things get hard, I want you to close your eyes and remember  
I wanna be there for you  
surely two persons are stronger than one  
you're my best friend forever  
you are my only best friend

the day I suddenly changed plans  
or the night I called you at 3am  
you never got angry. it's so nice to have you  
I'll never forget your kindness

You are always my best friend  
I wanna support you forever  
I wanna be there for you  
whenever i want to cry, you will come cheer me on  
so important to me, you're my best friend

You are always my best friend  
when things get hard, I want you to close your eyes and remember  
I wanna be there for you  
surely two persons are stronger than one  
you're my best friend forever  
you are my only best friend_**(I**_** DO NOT OWN!)**

I don't know since when but tears started to come out of my eyes. It hurt. Every memory likes flowing back I close my eyes. Wishing that I can forget it easily. I slowly rolled her sweater sleeve there's many bruises there. "rima -chan..."kusu kusu whispered. "i'm fine kusu kusu i'm fine." I say. Even tough my voice already make it clear that i'm not fine. I wanna cry it out loud. I want to tell other but I can't "rima.. it's alright... she's not here any more.."kusu kusu whispered. "i know I know..." I whisper back. She than make a funny face. "smile rima -chan!" she shout . A little smile appeared on my face. "thanks kusu kusu.."i say than drop my ipod at the table next to my door, I drop my self at my bed. "yeah,,, everything gonna be alright. She's not here and not gonna be here..."i say . I close my heart. And that memory started flowing. I snapped my eyes open. Than realized that I was sleeping. My breathing was hard. And i'm panting. "rima... you're alright?" kusu kusu ask. I nod. Than suddenly my dorm room it has to be my dorm mate. I look at the door and shocked to see who it was.

**Arie-chan :heheheh... can anyone guess who's it? Answer it when you review ;D sorry it's short.**

**Suu: R&R desuu~**

**Review~**

**amutoluver1 :thanks!**


	3. Do I Love Him?

**Arie-chan :Hi! Sorry I just update now...and sorry I forgot to put ther ages.**

**Yoru:Arie-chan own nothing Nya!**

**Ages:17**

**Rima**

**Nagihiko**

**Amu**

**Nadeshiko**

**Tadase**

**Yaya  
**

**Ages:16**

**Kairi  
**

**Ages:18**

**Utau **

**Kuukai**

**Ages:19**

**Ikuto**

**.:Flash Back:.**

"_yeah,,, everything gonna be alright. She's not here and not gonna be here..."i say . I close my heart. And that memory started flowing. I snapped my eyes open. Than realized that I was sleeping. My breathing was hard. And i'm panting. "rima... you're alright?" kusu kusu ask. I nod. Than suddenly my dorm room it has to be my dorm mate. I look at the door and shocked to see who it was._

**.:End Of Flash Back:.**

**Rima's POV**

"What in the world are you doing here?" I ask to the person that none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko. "err...This is my dorm? I'm the one who should ask you ,You know.."he say. "I HAVE TO BE IN A DORM WITH YOU?"i shout. "Oh god... i'm sure i'll probably already deft Even before the end of this year.."He Say**, **Mocking me. I just look at other way and give a "hmp" "Gee... I don't know there's a girl as stubborn as you.."He say than go to her Wardrobe . " than you maybe forget about a certain pink haired girl..."i say. He laughed. "You're right about that. I'll change my statement than... I never know that there's a girl as almost as stubborn as amu..." He say "i'm not that stubborn you know.." I say. " yes you are.." he say.

"No I'm Not!"

"Yes you are" He say calmly.

"No!"

"yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"YES AND THAT'S IT!" I shout .Oops... "i take that back!" I say "no you can."he say than laugh again. " Damn it!" I hissed. He than walk to the bathroom and I can hear the sound of shower. "Well... I guess he's not that bad..."I whisper. A faint smile on my Face. "Can rima posibly love nagi?" Kusu kusu sau teasingly "Kusu kusu!" I hissed at her. "You never smile cause a boy Rima.." kusu kusu told ... that kind of true.. after that day...when amu left... Keiji-Kun...Azuki... I never really smile because of a boy... a faint blush come to my cheeks. "Some one fall in loooove~~" Kusu kusu say n a sing sang voice. "Kusu kusu be quiet!" I hissed at her -Again. "Hey I just think about this... but where's rhythim?" kusu kusu Ask when Nagi come out the bathroom. "Oh him? He's Getting a punishment for chara changing In class and make me kick out." he say.I giggle remember what happen in the last Lesson. On a test nagi suddenly Stand up from his seat. And than run out side and started to run 10 times around the school. My giggle turn into laugh. "How did you punish him?" I ask. "Putting him in my wardrobe for one hour straight."He say Bluntly I laugh harder. Kusu kusu made a sad face. "Poor rhythim... "She say. "Some one is in loooove~" I whisper in a sing sang voice. She Blush. "RIMAA!" than shout at me. I started to giggle again. "You laugh much.." Nagi Commented. "Have a problem with that?" I ask. "Nope. Just saying."he say than Back to read his book. I sigh. I got nothing to do... I wanted to listen to my ipod, but if the song that came is like before. Than I choose no to.I sigh again. Than the door bell ring. I walk to the door and open up. Amu is standing there. " Oh hey amu. What's up?" I ask. " Me and the girls are going Shoping."She explain"oh..." I say. "wait here i'll get ready." I say. I than take my white bag, and shoes. "Kusu kusu do you want to come?" I ask. "Nope! Kusu kusu stay here and play with rhythim when his punishment is over!" she say. I smile than walk away with amu.

**Kusu Kusu's POV.**

"Now Than since Rima isn't here... I want you to spill everything up nagi!" i say cheerfuly. "What do you mean?" he ask. His glare at me dangerously. " I might be rima chara but I'm not a dense as she is you know... I know that you're not reading book since you finish bath. You were looking at rima and sometimes blushing... so tell me!" I insisted. "No. why would I? And don't you dare tell Anyone about it. And what I mean anyone is anyone. Not even the chara.." he say. " Fine... gee... but could you please release Rhythim ?" I ask. "Fine!" he say. He open the wardrobe. And I see Rhythim being tight In a robe on the corner of the wardrobe. I could be so scary...

**Rima's POV.**

I Just finished shopping with amu and the other , when I go back to my dorm there's only kuru kuru and rhythim playing around. "Where's Nagihiko?" I ask. " He's Out with a girl." Kusu kusu say. " I don't know why but my heart feel hurt. It's the same Feeling when keiji broke up with me... I close my eyes. Trying to get the feeling away. "Rima? Are you okay?" kusu kusu ask. Oh yea... she can know how I am feeling. " i'm fine.." I lied. One question keep running trough My head

_Do I love him?_

Arie-chan: Sory it 's short .Please R&R and sorry if it's sucks.


	4. X character And he knows!

**Arie-chan :Here you go chapter 4!**

**Yoru:Arie-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of it character nyaa~**

**Flashback**

"_Where's Nagihiko?" I ask. " He's Out with a girl." Kusu kusu say. " I don't know why but my heart feel hurt. It's the same Feeling when keiji broke up with me... I close my eyes. Trying to get the feeling away. "Rima? Are you okay?" kusu kusu ask. Oh yea... she can know how I am feeling. " i'm fine.." I lied. One question keep running trough My head_

_Do I love him?_

**End Flashback.**

**Rima's POV**

I Woke up and see that it's 4 am in the morning. i look at nagi's bed and find he's not there. "Where is he?" she whispered. I push My own body back to the comfy bed and close my eyes trying to sleep. But I can't I roll around trying to sleep. I sigh and sit at my Bed. Who might that girl he was going with...? I sigh. Why do I care? Yeah he look nice and more but still... I sigh again. "What are you sighing for?" a voice ask. I turn to see him standing there. "Where have you been?" I ask. He -Oh. "oh... your worried bout' me rima-chan ?" he ask. I blushed. "No. Why would I?" I ask him back. "Oh than why are you want to know where am I?" he ask again. What ?How did he know? Oh yeah maybe I was talking TOO loud. And not whispering. "Nothing. Just wanted to know. Is there a problem with that?" I ask. " You really are stubborn aren't you?" he ask bad. "Hmmp."i say than look away. "Find do what ever you want." He say than Go to the bathroom. I sigh than Push my self to the bed again. Before I know it I was fast asleep.

**7:00 AM**

**Nagihiko's POV.**

The sport festival gonna start 30 minutes later and Rima just woke up and was freak out cause no one told her about that. well apparently we've told a week ago, before she move here. So well... "You know Rima you should stop freaking out and start to change you know?" I say . She look at me and than started run to her wardrobe,open I and search for her pe uniform. Than after finding it she run to the bathroom and shut the door close. "does she always like that?" I ask to kusu kusu. "sometimes..."she answer. I just sigh than grab my water bottle. "Rythim are you planning to come with me or come with rima and kusu kusu?" I ask my chara ."I'll stick here for a while!" he say than continue playing with kusu kusu so I decided to leave,

**Sport Festival(still nagi's POV.)**

Me,Amu,Rima,Utau,and kairi is in the red team while the other in white team. Rima's about 10 minutes late but no one notice her. The festival have just started and now there's 200 m running . Ientered the 400 m relay while rima is n't entering any of the competition. Neither did amu. Kairi join the 100m he 's done and now really exhausted. Yaya is with him since he's reaaaaallly tired. But he managed to get the 3rd place. "Next is the 400 m relay. Contestant please get ready!" it announce. "Good luck nagi!" amu say. "Don't get trip so we won't loose got that?" utau say. I just bod and go to the running field. I go to my position. We got 2 people only which mean every people have to run 200 m but oh well that's the fun aren't it? I was the last runner while the first runner is Fuyuki Kirishima. "Hey nagi!" Kuukai that was next to me Say. " Hey!" I say back. That's when the coach blow the whistle. I can see Kirishima run but tadase manage to run a little ahead of them. Than Tadase arrive and give Kuukai the rod. He start running and not so long kirishima arrive and handed me the rod. I started running. I manage to catch up with kuukai at a turn. And than I started to run I know it I hit the line. Fiuh Save."Red Team!1st place!" the coach say. I walk to where amu utau kairi and rima are. Rima handed me a bottle of water that I hurriedly drink it.

**Amu's POV. **

The sport festival was doing fine when suddenly Ran say ."amu-chan I can sense X-egg!" I look at the other than we nod. We run to where the chara's can fill the X egg. It was outside the school I look at Nagi,Utau ,Rima,Kairi,And Yaya who was with kairi at that time. "C'mon guys!" I say.

"Atashi No Kokoro"I started

"Boku No Kokoro"Nagi Say

"Watashi No Kokoro"Say Rima

"Watashi No kokoro" Utau say

"Yaya No Kokoro" Yaya say

"Watashi No Kokoro" Kairi say.

"UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari:Lunatic Charm"

"Chara Nari:Dear Baby"

"Chara Nari:Beat Jumper"

"Chara Nari :Samurai Soul"

"Chara Nari:Clown Drop"

"Chara Nari: Amulet heart"

"Kawaii ne rimaa~" I say. Rima Blush **(A/N: This is the first time they see rima chara nari in this fan fic kay?)**

**Rima's POV.**

I blush at what Amu say. "Muri muri!" Say the egg. Ans than KRAK! It started to crack the eggs crack and it turn to an X character. "Muri Muri Muri!" it say again. Than it opened it mouth. An ugly note come out. It make everything It Touched Break. "damn!" amu say. "Ran Change with me!" Miki ,amu's chara say.

"Chara Nari:Amulet Spade!" Amu say.

"Jugling Party!" I shout. My pin shoot the X character but it manages to dodge it. It continue to Sing and I feel like my ear gonna bleed. "Colourfull Canvas!" Amu shout A flood multi-colourfull Paint brush trough. The X character confuse for a second but then continue attack. "DAMNIT!" I Shout. Suddenly I don't know how but I can feel what it saying. _ I Can sing right... that's why they bully me... singing is my dream but if it just a burden why should I do it?_My eye shot wide open. "Tight Rope Dancer!" I shout. The rope tight around the x character making it Sing louder. Everyone covering Their ear. Now!

"You know the reason They bully you! you know why they bully you it's because your bad at singing! But you always can try and try and try! there's no need for you to give up! you don't know how I felt! but you know the reason!i'm not!everything'll be okay if you try!" I say, it looks like it hear what i'm saying . It calm down. "Amu! Now!" Kairi nod.

"Negative Heart:Lock On! Open heart!" Amu shout the X egg puryfied and go back to it's owner. "Su!" amu shout. She change to the character change with the green chara. "Remake honey!" she shout. A honey covered all the place and everything become perfectly fine. Isigh In Relieve , I guess no one heard me. Great.

**After School Festival (still Rima's POV)**

me and nagi go back to our dorms. Just like the other,when he close he door I headed to my wardrobe and pick a clothes that I can use. When I was going to the bathroom nagi suddelny grab my arm. "Rima what do you mean Back than?" he ask. "Huh?" I ask back. "Don't play dumb. What do you mean about what you say to the X chara? What do you mean about You don't know the reason you've been bully? Is that the reason why you transfer to this school rima?" he ask.

**Arie-chan :Heheheh! That's for today!Say it please~**

**Ran:Minna!**

**Miki:Please!**

**Dia:R&R!**

**Suu:Desu~**

**Arie-chan :You heard them! R&R!**


	5. Her Past

**Arie-chan:YAY!Chappie 5!Yoru say it!**

**Yoru:NoNya~ i'm tired Nya~**

**Arie-chan :Fine!Miki Suu! Say it!**

**Miki:Arie-chan Doesn't...**

**Suu:...Own Shugo chara in any way. Desu~**

**Recap!**

_When I was going to the bathroom nagi suddenly grab my arm. "Rima what do you mean Back than?" he ask. "Huh?" I ask back. "Don't play dumb. What do you mean about what you say to the X chara? What do you mean about You don't know the reason you've been bully? Is that the reason why you transfer to this school rima?" he ask._

**End Of Recap!**

**Rima's POV.**

What? Don't tell me... he heard it? "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Rima. I heard what you're saying! Tell me rima the truth rima!" He say. I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Why do you care? Who am I to you to make you care to me?you don't have the right to know!" I shout. I look away. " Rima." he call. I don't look at him. I keep my gaze away. Suddenly I feel a hand on my cheek pushing it to look at his eyed gently. "Rima, I just want to know I saw your bruise yesterday, I don't like it seeing you hurt rima." He say. "Ho-how do y-you know about my bruise?" I ask stuttering " you're sleeping with a tanktop last night?" he state. I blush. "Rima.. please tell me, you know keeping a problem on your own will not make you feel better."Nagi say. Without knowing my eyes starting to burn up, every oart of that memory make me sad. what she done to me... I t come trough. Every part of it .I dig my face on his chest. Falling the clothes I hold. He slowly started to hug me. "Hush... don't cry..." he whispered. I close my eyes. Feeling warm and comfortable. "c'mon rima I think you should take a bath. After that it's your choice if you want to tell me or not." nagi say pulling away. I nod than grab my clothes and walk to the Bathroom. when I close the door I slid down to the floor. How can I easlily trust him? I don't know it just felt... that he can be trusted. "Rima, I think it time you told some one else. You've been to much hurt rima. And like nagi say. Telling other person will make it better. Even if azuki 's not here right now, but every time you listen to a song or anything reminded you of her make you cry." kusu kusu say. I nod. "You right kusu kusu nagi seem to be able to be trusted too." I say. I started to undress and take a long bath .when I done I saw nagi already sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair 's wet. A notice to me that he already take bath. "Where do you take bath?" I ask. "At kuukai and ikuto's place .since they play basket and Haven't back to their dorm." he say."oh." I say. I put my dirty clothes at the basket I have near my wardrobe than sit next to him. Kusu kusu takes rythim to play outside. " So?" nagi ask,. " can you be trusted nagi? Would you keep my secret if I tell you about my past...?" I ask, "For god sake rima. I Have amu ,yaya and even utau'a secret and never spill it out!" he say. I sigh. Tough he can be trusted after all. " Alright... but no one can know about this, not even Nade." I say. He nod."Well... it all started 1 day before amu's leaving...

**.:Flashback:.(Rima's POV.)**

"_Rima! Azuki!" amu shout. She catch up with me and azuki. It was a sunny day. "so what's up amu?" I ask. "nothing much. How about you? How 're you and keiji ?" she ask teasingly. I blush. "C'mon now amu-chan! Stop teasing rima" azuki say. She was a close friend of mine and amu. "oh yeah guys... after school wait for me kay? There's something I need to tell you guys!" amu say.I nod and so did Azuki. The school went as usual except for the fact that amu look nervous. Was it about what she going to tell us? well it have to be some thing really important since she's that nervous._

_Ring! the bell ring and I don't even notice. "Rima-chan how long are you planning to stay like that?" a boy voice surprised me, I look back and saw Keiji there. "Oh. I didn't notice the bell had rang..." I say , he giggle. "C 'mon rima let's eat together how do that sound?" he ask. I nod. We walk together to the locker hall. Keiji Is my boyfriend. We've been going out since 3 month ago. I put my book at the locker and then walk to the canteen with Keiji at my side. "Rima !Over Here!" Amu say, after I finish taking my food. Me and Keiji walk to the table where azuki and amu are. " the most cute couple in the school has come..." Azuki teased. "hey!" I say to her. Embarrassed while keiji just laugh, so did amu, _

_Ring! The bell that show the sign of the end of school ring. Me,azuki and Amu wait until the other go. "Rima? You're not going?" keiji ask. " We girls have something to talk about keiji" Azuki say. "Okay than. I'll go home alone. Bye girls!" keiji say than go away. After everyone is out of the class amu look at us. "guys... please don't hate me for what I have to say.." she say. "amu why would we hate you?" Azuki ask. "okay... Guys...I... i'm going to move to another school.." she say "WHAT?"i almost shout. Azuki too look at amu with disbelieve . "why amu-chan?" she ask. " my father have to move because of his job..." she whispered. I sigh. "just go amu, it's fine..."i say. I can see Azuki eyes shot wide open. "really rima? Your not mad?" Amu ask. I just shake my head and smile. "Thanks rima your the best!" Amu say hugging me. I just laugh at her action._

_1Week after amu living._

_Amu have left 1 week ago. And since than azuki has been acting weird. She has been avoiding me lately. And she's been quiet as well. I sigh. Oh well. I was on my way to school. When I arrived at the gate I started to hear everyone giggling and whispering. I look around and found everyone looking at me mockingly and giggling. I started to run inside school. I ran trough the hallway to the stair. When I was in my class hallway I saw some people okay a lot of people in the announcement board. I started to push some people infront of me and somehow manage to be in front. My eyes widen to what I see. There, there is a large photo of me doing bala balance. But how? Only amu and Azuki know about me loving I use a facade all this time... than it all make sense. The way Azuki 've been acting weird this day. I shake my head in disbelieve I run away from the crowd to my class. I found it there azuki with a crowd of girl . Giggling and mocking. I heard it clearly she was mocking me. I bit my lips. "Well well looks like our hot topic has come girls..." Azuki say really loud. I bit my lip. And the girls started giggling. "Oh rima..."Azuki say than walk to me, she than whisper "you know now you wouldn't be able to be in the popular class aren't you?" my eyes shot wide open. Before I knew it her hand flow to my face. She slap me hard. "Oh... look what you did... your making my hand dirty..."she say. I look at her with disbelieve. "well, why don't I give you a punishment for making my hands dirty?" she ask, than some guy pull me up roughly and drag me with him, azuki following close behind. He drag me to the sport warehouse. Then she started to beat me up. My live were misrable since then_

_3 months later_

_I've been hurt pretty badly lately. Whenever she in a bad mood she started to beat the crap out of me. I never tell anyone except kusu kusu that just born 3 days ago. And it's already a week since Keiji haven't call me nor talk to me. I sigh, I walk to my class. Ignoring every one of those stare. I suddenly bumped into someone else. I look and saw keiji there. "Keiji.."i whispered an hurriedly stand up. "oh hey rima..." he say,he sound like he's in hurry and nervous. "keiji where have you been... why aren't you there for me? And why do azuki do this to me?" I ask. He just stand there biting his lip. " sorry rima. I'm need to go. meet you later." he say than run, I look at him in confused and pain. Why aren't he there for me when I need him? Before I know it tears started to build in my eyes. I can't stand it anyomore._

_After school_

_I can barely walk. She beat me up again today. I try to move my legs but the pain make me almost scream. I can't scream if I scream they will think they have won. no... you can't scream and cry rima. I bit my lip it really hurt. "you can do it rima-chan!" kusu ksusu say. She look at me worriedly. I try to stand up and ignore the pain in my ankle. I try to walk. It really hurt but I manage to do it, I stand upand walk out the sport storage. It 's really hurt but I manage to do it. I walk to the gate. But I decided to take route trough behind school cause it the closest. I walk but than I can believe what I see. Keiji and Azuki were sitting under the tree... kissing. I can't hold it. My eyes burning up. And tears started to fall. Kusu kusu suddenly chara change with me and bring my body to run . Leaving them behind. I run to my house and when I am arrive kusu kusu broke the chara change. "Thanks kusu kusu." I say. I then take a back and cover up my wound. After that I go to my mom bed room and knock. "come in." my mom say.i open the door and say such simple word _

"_mom I want to move to another school."_

**.:End Of Flashback:.**

**Nagihiko's POV.**

I Can't believe what I just hear. Rma 's being beaten up? And than were betrayed by her boyfriend. "after that I just send a simple email to him saying: I seen you with azuki kissing why don't you tell me about this? I just want you to know that I hate you. And I'm leaving this freaking school." rima say. I just keep staring eith disbelieve and before I know it I was hugging rima tightly. "na-nagi?" she say stuttering " I just can believe you have trough this much. Loosing your best friend and than being beaten up also you being betrayed by your own boy friend... rima... your incredible tobe able to keep standing after you've been trough..." I whispered. Than I heard a sound of something fall. Like abook. Me and rima look at the door and shock to see who's there

. "What have you just say nagi... rima have been?"

**Arie-chan :DUN DUN DUN! Guess who's it is! Oh and thanks to :**

**Sweetlaya**

**DontWantToCare**

**And**

**Silver Wolf Ilya**

**For reviewing! MIKI RAN SU DIA!**

**Ran:Minna!**

**Miki:Please!**

**Dia:R&R**

**Pepe:Dechu!**

**Dia:eh pepe? Where's suu?**

**Pepe:*pointing at a door.***

***door open and revealing a tied up su***

**Pepe:*run***

**Miki&Ran&Dia&Suu:PEPE!*Chase After Pepe***

**Arie-chan :Oh well... *walk away***


	6. She Will

**Arie-chan:here you go chapter 6!and sorry it's too long. I got a writer blocks and also I got my computer fixed and just got it back yesterday. And the internet also sucks. oh yea i make a correction on the age so check it out  
Ikuto: where will there be amuto?**

**Arie-chan:i don't know... never maybe? **

**Ikuto:WHAT?**

**Arie-chan:shut up gee... i'll add a slight amuto don't worry.**

**Ikuto:I'll say it than Arie -chan doesn't own shugo chara**

**Yoru:HEY! THAT'S MY PART NYA!**

**Rima's POV.**

My eyes widen seeing who standing at the door. "Nadeshiko? Why are you here?" Nagi ask. He 's as tense as me. " I 'm going to bring your book that you put at my locker 2 days ago. I think you already asleep so I just come in and accidently heard what you say. What do you mean nii -san?" she ask.I bit my lip Nagi look at me and I just sigh. "tell her it's fine..." I say. "so?" nade ask. "c'mon nade. I'll tell you tomorrow okay?" Nagi say. Nade eyeing he suspiciously "promise." Nagi just sigh than leave after putting the book that she drop at the table."i'm going to sleep." I say than go under my blanket. While nagi go under his. "good night rima -chan... "I heard him whispered before drifting to sleep.

**The Next Day **

**Normal POV.**

Rima wakes up and saw it's already 7am so she hurriedly get ready and take her book. As she walk outside the dorm she met Yaya and utau. "Ohayou Utau! Yaya! " she greet them. "ohayou rima !" utau say. "Morning Rima-chi!" Yaya also say. "so what are you guys talking?" rima ask. "is it kuukai or kairi?" Rima continue. "RIMA!"they both blush and shout. "why are you guys shouting?" The 3 girls turn around and see The purple haired twin. "Oh nade nagi.." Rima say. "Rima-chan.. about ..." Nade stop talking when rima give her a look. "ehm... can you come with me rima-chan?" nadeshiko ask. Rima nod and walk with nadeshiko. They both arrived at the school garden and sit in a chair near a big sakura tree. "why don't you ever tell amu or the other about your past?"Nade ask. Rima bit her lip. "in front of amu... Azuki is a nice cute girl...also innocent if I may add. I don't want to ruin their friendship."Rima Say. "But Rima?" Nade say but I cut her off. " I know i've been beaten up and such but it's fine. It'll be more worse if amu know... she might get mad at me. Please nade don't tell her..." Rima say .more like begging. "give me one good reason why shouldn't I tell her?" Nadeshiko ask. "I mean... it's not like she's going to go here just for beat you up. Right?" She continue. Rima 's face look really fearfull. "yes nade. She will,." Rima say slowly almost whispering. "What?" nadeshiko ask her back. Didn't understand.

"is that what make me sad she will do it. She don't care what she have to trough if she can torture me." Rima whisper. Nadeshiko eyes shot wide open. "that's why...please don't tell amu."Rima beg. "fine."Nadeshiko sigh. "c'mon we're gonna let for class."nadeshiko say. Rima agree . They stand up and walk towards the class. When they're arrive on class nagihiko,Amu,And yaya that in one class with them is already yaya and amu was chatting as usual. "Hey Guys " Nadeshiko say. "Hey, Nadeshiko Rima. Have you guys done the homework nikaidou-sensei give us?" amu ask. "yep." both girls answer. Than Nikaidou sensei come in to the class so they have to be seated in they're own sit."Okay class. I think you all have knew that tommorow is the start of the summer. And so there wouldn't be any class today but the teacher will give you a homework. And the rest of the school time will be use to be cleaning section. Each class will be divided into 6 groups. **(A/N: There is 30 people in the class kay?)**and the leader will have to take a paper from the paper I got here and there is where you decided have to clean." He explain. "Everyone understood?" he ask. "HAI SENSEI!" all student shout.

**-Time Skip Until The Cleaning Section-**

**Rima's POV**

"so who's gonna take the paper?" I ask. "Why don't we let amu-chi take it?" Yaya say. "eh? Why me?" amu ask back. "Just do it amu-chi!" Yaya say. And without another word amu walk to nikaidou sensei. "So.. Nade-Chi Rima-Chi, what are you talking about before the lesson?" yaya ask with a serious voice,Nadeshiko Nagihiko and my eyes grew . "Wh...Wha...What Do you Mean Yaya-chan?" nadeshiko ask. "Don't play dumb with me Nagi! I'm sure you also know!" Yaya say pointing at nagi.I bit my lip. "So? What do you guys mean by those word?" Yaya say. "Guys! We Got to clean The Hallway in 3rd floor!" Amu suddenly come and yaya keep silent. I sigh. "Hm? Rima? Why are you sighing?" Amu Ask. "nothing amu." I we decided to who's going to sweep who's going to dust the window, and so on ,

**-While Cleaning-**

"Rima-Chi! Tell Yaya!Tell Yaya! TELL YAYA! "Yaya say to me who was sweeping the floor.I just stay quiet, and I can sense that nagi is looking at me.I sigh. "Just ask nadeshiko . I'm too lazy to explain."I say. Without waiting another second Yaya was off to nadeshiko.I sigh. After Yaya leaves nagi come to me. "do you think it's alright to let yaya knows?" he ask. "i just wish she won't tell anyone."I say than get back to work. Ohwel...

**Arie-chan :This is just a filling chapter. Not really importan huh . Oh well Somebody say it!**

**Yoru: I say it since I don't get to say the first one R-**

**Kusu kusu:R&R Kusuksusuksusksuskus **

**Yoru :Hey!**


	7. Permission and Boy Friend

**Arie-chan :Hi...sorry I just update now... I 'm confuse of what should I do next and got busy at School.*Sigh*Just say it Yoru...**

**Yoru:Arie-chan doesn't own anything Nya~**

**Rima's POV.**

"Eh beach?" I asked amu Back. "Yep, we're going to the beach near a Hotel that utau Ordered. It'll be great if you're able to come Rima!" Amu say. "I don't know..."I say. "C'mon Rima! It'll be great!"she say. "You know my parent's amu since I Almost got kidnapped before. They've been so strict about me..." I told her. "C'mon... Rima it's summer and what are you going to do at home any way huh? Please Rima? it won't be fun without you..." amu beg. "Fine...gee..." I say. "Thanks Rima! Now I have to find Ikuto...:" She say. "Having a date?" I ask.

"NO!"

"yes."

I look up at the tree near me and there he . " Stalking amu again?" I Ask with Blank face. "Yep." He say than jump from the tree he was sitting at. "IKUTOOO!" amu shout. Getting Pissed. " What is it _Amu-koi..._" he say emphasizing amu's blush furiously and a giggle escaped my mouth. " Well I Leave you guys alone..." I say. It's summer now. It's the first day of holiday and some student had gone back to they're houses. But some like me and the to stay at Dorm because of thing to do. I just forgot to pack sooner and also clean my desk an locker that's why I stay a bit. And gladly Nadeshiko manage to tell yaya not to tell anyone... okay so all I need is to tell my Mom. I have finished cleaning my desk and locker. I've done my packing too I don't bring all my clothes tough. I leave some here in cased of emergency. I sigh and walk to my dorm. I put my book that I just got from my locker at the table and take my bag. "You're leaving the dorm today?" a voice spoke. I look around and saw Nagihiko Just come from the toilet. "Yeah. My mom don't like it I stay away from home too long... she even almost mad at me because of I choose a school with a dorm." I say. He chuckle. "What so funny purple head?" I ask. "nothing … just the way your mother act towards you while my Mom... just tell me what to do..." He say. "Oh..." I say back . Suddenly my Phone rang. I hurriedly answer it. "Moshi moshi?" I ask. "Rima. I'm infront of your school hurry up!" I heard my mom's voice from the other side. "Kay ma. Be there in a sec." I say. Than hung up. I send amu a message to tell me the detail when will we go to the beach. I go out of the dorm and then walk down stair with my backpack filled with clothes with me. I saw my mom's car outside. "so how is your school rima?" she ask when I'm seated at the back of the car. It's not like I Look at her as my driver **(A/N: In my family when my mom/dad drive when the next seat to her /him is empty it likes we are looking at them as a driver . I don't know in other family and Country tough.) **but oh well. "It's fun Mama..." I say. Suddenly my phone rang. '_Meet Up at Utau's house at 1 .30 tommorow ,but come to my house first at 10 a,m kay? Me and the other girls are planning to go shop for swimsuit'.and we'll be back 1 weeks before summer end! _It say. "Who is it Rima?" My mom ask. "a friend of mine mom." I answer. "oh." she say and than it become silent "c'mon rima say it!" kusu kusu encourage me. I nod. "Mom. Me and my friend is gonna go to a beach for holiday and we'll be back 1 week before summer ends. Can I go mom?" I ask. I bit my lip nervous. "okay. But be carefull." my mom finally say. I look at her wide eyes. "really?" I ask again. " remember to stay close to your friend." she say again. I smile widely. "thanks mom your the best!" I exclaimed. She have a small smile plastered at her face. I am So happy!

**-Time Skip:Tommorow 10 a.m-**

**At The Mall,Normal POV.**

"where's Yaya?"Amu ask " gee... whre is she run to?" Utau Whine, "Yaya is worse than a 5 month old baby" she added. "you wouldn't say that if you ever take care of 5 month old baby." Nadeshiko say. "Oh Please Nadeshiko. What can a baby do ?" Utau ask. "Actually utau-chan...they cry even at midnight and you should change they're diaper and sometimes they puke and pee at you. Yeah 5 month old baby can't do anything..."Nadeshiko say sarcastically. Utau's eye widen. "okay... yaya is better..."she say. While Rima and amu just sigh. "C'mon guys I think we should Find yaya." I say. Everyone Nod.

**~Time-Skip:After shopping road to utau's House.~**

**Rima's POV.**

"that swimsuit looks really really cute on you. I bet Nii-san will blush too see you in that Rima – Chan..." Nadeshiko say. I blush. "wh...why...should it be him?" I ask. "since I think He likes you and you likes him...:"she say. I blush more shade of red. "of course not why would I like Him? "I asked. "well.. you told your secret to nii -san even tough you just know him,"Nadeshiko say. "it just... it because... I just wanna let it all out... tha's all.. no special reason really,.."i Says. "but that's mean you believe in him Rima-chan..."Nadeshiko whisper. "you know... before this because of our famly tradition Nii-san once have to cross dress and unfortunately a girl notice him and blow up his cover. Since than Nii san had only little people trust him. Someone like us. His friend but you can easily trust him rima... what's the reason for that if I may know?" Nadeshiko ask. "promise me you wouldn't tell him." I say. Nadeshiko nod. " maybe Nadeshiko I don't know... maybe I like him..." I slowly whisper. "I know it I know it I know it!" Nadeshiko say cheerily .I just blush deep red. "Na-De-Shi-Ko!" I say slowly. Nadeshiko just giggle, "everyone! We've arrived at utau's House!" Amu call.

**Arie-chan :well that's it.i 'll type the next chapter now then...**

**Suu:R&R desu~**


	8. Truth Or Dare

**Arie-chan : Next Chapter...Yoru?**

**Kusu kusu :he's not here...**

**Arie-chan :you say it then...**

**Kusu kusu :Arie-chan Own Nothing**

**Rima's Pov.**

Once we arrived at Utau's House,utau immediately call the boys to come in the Limo** (A/N:Forgot to tell you bot that )**. "Oh yeah utau-chan can you stop at a house near the end of the road?" Nadeshiko ask when the car started driving.. "Eh why?" Utau ask back. "since Tadase couldn't come I..." Nadeshiko look at Nagi nervously while Nagi look back confused. I just notice that tadase isn't here. "I Invite My Boy Friend..." Nadeshiko whisper slowly. And with that Nagi eyes grow wide. "what? You never told me!" Nagi shout. "cause I know that your reaction would be that way!" Nadeshiko shout back, "Guys... can you lowered your voice?" I ask. My ear was in pain because I sit between them. "Okay than Nadeshiko. The more the merrier "Utau say. "Thanks utau-chan." Nadeshiko say. " I need to talk with you about this later Nade." Nagi say. "Yeah yeah Nii san." nadeshiko say with a she look away. A giggle come out of my mouth. Not long after that the car stop on a house. "yep this is it. Wait a sec kay?" Nadeshiko say and than got out the car. "You don't need to be over proctective you know..." I say. " I wouldn't be if she hasn't be come to me and cry before this," Nagihiko say seriously. "eh?" i ask. "I'll tell you later Rima-chan " Nagihiko say as Nadeshiko come.I look at Nagihiko confused. But then let it go. "So guys this is Jin-kun..." Nadeshiko say shyly the guy next To her have brown hair and also brown eyes**(Check my profile for His looks.)**. Nagihiko looks out side doesn't care. "Nade -Chi! You never tell Yaya!"Yaya say glomping to nadeshiko. "Ah Yaya,,," nadeshiko say. " You never told me either Nadeshiko nor utau I suppose," Amu say Looking at Utau. Utau nod. " Well sorry guys..." Nadeshiko just say. Surprisingly Kukai and Jin can got along,well he can get along with all the other guy except Nagihiko."Heyyy! It's so Boring! can we do anythiiinng?" Kukai suddenly shout. " Gee..." Utau whisper sound irritated. "How bout truth or dare?" Nadeshiko ask. Everyone agreed so we gather in the middle of the limo. " Me first."Utau Say. "Kairi Truth or dare?" She ask. "Truth."Kairi say. "Do you love Yaya?" Utau ask. Both kairi and Yaya blush deep red. " No." Kairi bluntly I can see yaya feel like crying. " I don't like Yaya I love Yaya." Kairi slowly say. Yaya that almost cry than look at kairi. "Okayyy! Enough the lovey dovey moment guys!" Utau say. "Okay... Kukai -Senpai Truth Or dare?" Kairi asked Kukai, "Dare!" He say enthusiastic "I dare you to Dance like a chicken inside the Limo for 30 minutes." Kairi say. "WHAT?" Kukai almost shout While everyone 's exploding with laughter. And Kukai was so embarassed. Than he stand up and started dace like a chicken. The laughter got harder and harder. After we finished laughing we continue playing. "Hinamori I Truth or dare?" Kukai ask Amu, " Truth." She say. " what do you think of..." Kukai Pause. Than look to ikuto and than to amu. "...Tadase?" he continue with a smirk. Ikuto look at amu who sit next to him. Waiting for an answer. Amu blush. "so?" Kukai ask. " He...He's A ncie friend and I … I like his... outer character... but that's it..." Amu say. Ikuto look away. "Ri..Rima truth or dare?" She ask me. "Dare."I say. " I dare you to kiss Nagihiko." she say with a smirk. My eyes grow wide and a blush in my cheek. I can see nagi have a blush on his face as well. I bit my lip and slowly come near him. A second later I kiss him in the cheek. But I still blush. "Hey! I mean on the lips!" Amu say. "but ou just say I need to kiss him" I say than stuck my tongue at her. "But Rimaaa!" She whine. "My turn Amu!" I say, I look around. "Jin truth or dare?" I ask. "uh... Dare," he say. " I dare you to shout your feeling for nadeshiko out loud." I sayl Nadeshiko blush deep red while Jin eyes grew wide. I just smirk. "Rimaaaaa" Nadeshiko whine. I just giggle .Jin sigh than he take a breath and...

"I LOVE NADESHIKOOOOO!"

He shout. I burst out laughing and so are the other. While nadeshiko and Jin blush deep red. "y...you...re...reall...y...d..do..it" Yaya say between laugh. Jin just sigh. "do I have any other choice?" he ask. the other continue to laugh harder and harder. Than after the laughing is over we continue playing. "ah we almost arrived last one than." utau say. "hm..." Jin look around. "Yaya-chan Truth or dare?" Jin say. "Truth." yaya say. "well... what is your feeling for kairi -kun?" He ask. Yaya Blush, "Yaya lo...love Kairi..."Yaya say. Both yaya and kairi blush. Before anyone can say anything the limo pull to a stop. "we're here."utau say.

**Arie-chan :that's it for now... i've got the next chapter, just need to upload it. 2/3review and i'll update it.**

**Suu :Arie-chan will really appiriciated it if you will R&R desu~**


	9. His FeelingHer Feeling

**Arie-chan : Okayyyy chapter 9!**

**Yoru :she doesn't own anything...**

**Rima's POV.**

The hotel was really big. Everyone staring at it in awe,well except Utau Ikuto and Kukai. Guess Kukai use to this sunce what I heard from amu he sometimes get invited when the tsukiyomi's is in holiday. "c'mon guys let's come in!" Utau say. Everyone walk inside the hotel with Utau leading. "Hey karin. Got the room I reserved ready?" Utau asked the receptionist. "Yes Utau-Sama. 6 rooms ,all with 1 king sized bed am I right?" the receptionist girl say. "Yep,"Utau confirmed. "Here you go m'lady room 401 until 406 all yours m'lady." Karin says. "thanks karin your the best!" Utau says. Karin smile. We than walk to the lift. The staff going to bring our luggage to our room later on. "Okay guys now I'll distirbute our rooms!" Nadeshiko say once we had come out of the lift. "Room 401 Utau and Kukai, Room 402 Amu and Ikuto ,Room 403 is Yaya and Kairi,Room 404 is Me and Jin,Room 405 is Rima and nagihiko And last Room 406 is for two of amu's guest am I right?" Nadeshiko ask to amu. "yep." she say. "guest?" I ask her. "you know them reaaaally well rima..."Amu says. And that struck me. Who else could it be except them?i don't care me and Nagi share a room since we have share a room at dorm."I'm going to my room."I say. Nadeshiko have given our cards while telling us our room mates.

I Throw my self at the bed once I come to my Hotel room. The room is awesome. **(A/N :can't describe it just kok at my profile.) **Not long after that Nagihiko come in. "What's wrong rima-chan?" Nagi ask. "before that... tell me what you want to tell me in the limo."I say. "well you see... the reason i've been over proctecting to Nadeshiko is because …

_-FlashBack 5 years ago-Told In Nagihiko's POV -_

_I was trying to dance like what my mother told me. The dance lesson have been over. And for once nadeshiko doesn't mom say that she had an excuse. The song ended and I let go of my ponytail. It's so damn hot and it's a good thing that I 'm allowed to use only shirt and a short. I sigh. "i think you've done well Nagihiko."temari say. And to my shock as well today temari doesn't allowed to come with nadeshiko she told me that nadeshiko want to go alone. "Yeah... but not as good as nadeshiko"I say. The truth is... I love dancing. Sometimes I envy nadeshiko for being a girl but I am a boy and I have other dream like playing like this... I have dreams of dancing as well. I sigh and sit,dringking my water until it almost empty suddenly Nadeshiko burst inside the room,crying. "nadeshiko? What happen?" I ask "he... he che...cheated...o..on...me..."She slowly whisper. "nii san... he kiss other girl..."She continue . My eyes shot wide open. "what?" I ask. She keep sobbing. I know who he mean. Damn that guy!"Nadeshiko...it's alright... I promise you... I won't let any other guy hurt you..."I whisper._

_-End Flashback Normal pov-_

Since Than... I always been so proctective about nadeshiko's loves life. But lately she become annoy by how I am doing it... oh well..."Nagihiko say. "Nagihiko..."I whisper. "now. What's wrong rima-chan? Why are you suddenly running?"he asked. " I know exactly well who's the one amu talking about.."I say. "who is it?" He asked me, "Who else? Keiji and azuki."I say. "what?" nagihiko asked. "I'm tired nagihiko...let's talk about this later kay? I need to sleep."i say as I go under the blanket and drifted to sleep.

**Nagihiko'sPOV(while rima is a sleep.)**

"when will you tell her nagi?" rythim ask me. "tell what?" I ask innocently. " gee nagi.. tell her your feeling of course! she tell you herself that the guest that gonna arrive tommorow is the one that have bullied her before. If you aren't his boy friend would you think it proper for you to protect her? C'mon nagi! and it's summer now! c'mooon!" Rythim whine. "i dont know rythim . She's been trough a lot and... making her more confused by telling her my feeling? Not a good Idea."i say. "she won't be confused. Trust me!" he say, I bit my lip "i don't know.." I say. "gee nagi... should I chara change with you to make you do it?"he ask. "when will the right time... the time she will feel calm. When sh feel happy?" I ask. "it's easy!" suddenly kusu kusu pop out of rima's bag. "you've been listening?"I ask her. She nod. I sigh."Bring her to the beach when it sunset. She always feel calm and relax when she was a the beach at sunset."she explain. "well... why not..." I say slowly. I write a note to rima and than gone to the bathroom since it's 4 already.

**Rima's POV.**

I woke up to find on it was 5 o'clock dang it nagi for not waking me up I got up and take a green tank top,a black skirt and a black belt. When I 'm rushing to the bathroom I saw a note:

_Rima, I need to talk with you..._

_meet me at the beach at 5.30 pm kay?_

_ Nagihiko_

Damn!30 more minutes! I rush to the bathroom and take a bath really fast after that I use my black flat and a blue jacket . I run out of the room and rush downstair, I run outside the hotel and go to the beach, I saw him there sitting in a big stone. **(A/n:You know the stone that sometimes at the beach or forest...)** "Nagihiko!" I called. "what's up?" I ask. He bit his lip I look at him confused.

**Normal POV.**

_Alright nagi...c'mon you can do it! C'mon nagi!_ Nagihiko tought. "why calling me here nagi?" she ask. " rima -chan there's something I need to talk about." He say slowly. Rima tilting her head. Asking her self what could it be. Suddenly Nagi's Hand sneak to rima's hand and grab it. Rima blush. "Rima tell me do you... still love keiji? The guy that leave you?" Nagi ask,Rima look at him. "what? Why are you suddenly asking me that?" Rima ask. "just answer me rima -chan..." he wispher look at the beatifull sunset. "wahhh!" she say. "it's beautifull isn't it?" nagi slowly say. Also watching the sunset. Rima Nod. "Rima... you haven't answer my question,," He say slowly. She look at him blushing. "no. not anymore... now... I lo-love some one else.."i say. "Than rima... eve if you love someone else is there any chance for me?" nagi slowly ask. Now he completely facing her. His hand still in hers. " wha...what...d-do...y-you..mean?" Rima ask. "you know exactly what I mean..."nagi say._But I want you to say it!_ Rima sigh. "rima... I love you... is there any chance for us to be together..?"He whisper slowly. Rima blush deep red. "Na...nagi.. I... "but she just couldn't say it. "you what rima-chan?" he ask. She bit her lip "I... I..Nagi I-Li-li...Li-ke...Yo-u...to..o" she whisper the last part. But not low enough for nagi not to heard. His smile lit up, and in a second he had her in his arm. In a warm embrace. "Do you really mean it?" he whisper slowly. Rima nod. Nagi smile and close his eyes"I love you rima chan..."he say. "i love you too nagi..." Rima say pull away and than bend and kiss rima's cheek's lightly.

**After that, in their room still normal POV.**

"so... is this mean we're going out?" Rima ask. " of course why not _Rima-koi..._"nagi say. Rima blush. "NAGII! STOP ITT!" she shout. Nagihiko giggle. "you don't like it rima-chan?" he ask. "just stop it..."Rima slowly whisper. "okay.."nagihiko say. "it's late c'mon I think it's time to go to sleep." he says. He than crawl under the cover and so does rima. "don't do perverted things!" she say."i won't do things that you don't like rima-chan" Nagihilko say. Nagihiko close his eyes. Getting ready to sleep. Suddenly he felt rima snuggled to him. "i...t's co..cold.."Rima says. But nagi just chuckle and warp his hand aroudd rima's waist ,pulling her closer. And she didn't mind. The both of them drifted to sleep.

**Arie-chan :Finally! R&R guys!**


	10. They Come

**Arie-chan :Finally!chapter 10!here it goes...**

**Yoru:she owns nothing nya~**

**Rima's pov the next morning.**

I Woke up to see that nagi isn't next to me any more. I sit up right and look aroud. "Nagi?" I called. "Hmm? whas is sit rimua chuan? (What Is It Rima Chan)"Nagi say. In his mouth there's toothbrush. I lightly giggle and walk to him. I hug him. "It's cold..." I whisper slightly and than giggle. Nagihiko laugh he finished brushing his teeth with me still hugging him. After finishing he hug me back. "warmer?" he ask. I giggle and nod. "c'mon rima-chan you should get ready before utau-chan mad at us." He say I nod and run to the bath room with my clothes, but in front of the door I remember something. My face turn ... "Rima-chan what's wrong?" Nagihiko ask.i stay still he walk to me and hug me from behind. "is it because they are coming today?" he slowly whisper. I nod. "ssh... it's gonna be alright... you don't need to worry."he say than let go. I than take a bath ,i use a white an blue stripe tank top and black jeans pants that stop at mid tight. And a sock that stop 1 cm from the pants also a white flat . than we walk down stair to take breakfast. "Ohayou everyone!" I called. "ohayou Rima/mashiro/Nagi/fujisaki/nii-san" they all say. I just giggle. "your almost late you know..." utau say. "sorry ms always on time..." I say. "Hey!" utau faking to be mad at me. Everyone laugh. "oh yeah Rima. They'll arived here at lunch aren't you excited?" Amu shout enthusiastically. I just smile a little I can notice Nagihiko looking at me worried. "c'mon guys or do you want to skip breakfast?" utau ask. Everyone walk to the cafe (there's two cafe and utau rent this one for all of us so other guest eat at the other cafe).we ate french toast and a glass of milk. "guys why don't we go to play indoor volley?"Utau ask. "why don't just beach volley?" I ask. "because.. if we play beach volleyball... we'll wait too long for amu's guest so we'll go to the beach once they arrive."utau explain. "oh "i say bluntly.i bit my lip nervous. "than let's get change. because there's no way i'm gonna play with skirt."amu is wearing a black tank top with Pink skirt. Also a black boots that stop at her knees. "so do I." utau says she's wearing a yellow tank top and green skirt that stop at knee with frills and also a3 cm white high heels. They get up and change upstair. Yaya and nadeshiko also walk upstair, Nadeshiko using a cute simple white dress while yaya wear a pale blue t -shirt and a white frilly skirt. "you're not changing?" nagihiko asked. He was standing behind my chair with his hand on the chair and his head on top of his hand. "nope I'm fine playing volley with this."I say and than continue drinking my my phone from nagi it says _'would you please change rima chan?'_ I look at him confused,suddenly Ikuto stand up. "i'll check up on amu. Wanna check the girls?" he aske the other other guys nod and stand up. After all of them leave ,nagi sit next to me. "why do you want me to change huh?" He stand up and lean to me a bit I blush. Then he whisper. "if you play volleyball in that cloth many guy would see you and I don't like it."I blush but then giggle. "nope I wont." I say confidently . "huh?" he looks confused. "i wanna see you jealous. I say than stuck my tongue out at him. "oh... your so... gonna get it Rima-chan."he say than his hand make the way to my waist and tickle me. I burst out laughing. "Kyaaa Rima -chi and Nagi look so cute together!" suddenly a voice shout. Nagi stop tickling me. And we saw Yaya and the other. Wearing a t shirt and shorts. I blush deep red especially since nagi is like on top of me. I still sit in the chair. Both of his hand is nest to my body in the chair and he's slightly leaning to me. "so... anything you need to tell me rima?" amu ask me. I blush. I hide behind Nagi. "well rima-chan why not tell them?" Nagi asked me. "you do that!" I shout. "what's this your not telling us something rima-chan Nii san ?" Nadeshiko asked with a pout. "well you see... I and rima... started going out.."Nagi say nervously. I blush bright red. "really rima tell us everything!" the girls shout. With that they bring me to amu's room and locked it. And with that. We didn't play indoor volley because the girls spent too much time asking me about the detail...

**~Tima Skip : 3.00 pm~**

**Normal POV.**

The girls finish asking rima question. And since it 3 pm in the afternoon and amu's guest will be arriving soon they decided to swim. The girls locked them self in rima's room to change while nagi get kicked out and have to change in Kukai's room. "damn it! Utau I told you I shouldn't wear this now ikuto will go all perverted !" amu shout at Utau."aaaw c'mon I know you like it when he is perverted to you!" utau say. Amu blushed like a tomato. "UTAU!" she shout. Nadeshiko yaya and rima just giggle. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "hey, I Forgot my towel inside!" nagi's voice was heard from outside. "We're changing perv!" Rima shout and throw a bottle of shampoo at the door. "hey i'm not gonna go inside! just bring mine's when you go to the beach rima!and we 're waiting you downstair!" he shout and foot step were heard."i think we should hurry girls." Nadeshiko says. She had finished changing she wear a pink two pieces swimsuit . "yeah! c'mon yaya wants to go down stair already!" yaya whine. She also have finished changing. She wears a white one piece swimsuit with frills at the bottom. Amu go to the bath room and change. After she come out she wears a blue and white strips bikini. And utau that change afters weard a black bikini. "you guys go ahead. I'll come later."Rima girls look at each other but decide to leave first. After everyone sigh. "what is it rima-chan?" kusu kusu ask. "nothing it just. "do I look like a kid wearing this?" I ask. I show her my swim suit . " no of course not rima." kusu kusu say. "well... Amu,utau,yaya and also nadeshiko's look perfect on their body. Isn't mine looks like a kid's swimsuit?" Rima say. "just change rima! I know everyone will be staring at you!" kusu kusu says. I nod and get change. she wear a red simple two pieces swimsuit **(A/N:look at the pic at my profile).** She than grab a hairpin and tied her hair in single pony tail. She grab hers and nagi's towel and put a t shirt on . And walk down stair. When she arrive at the beach(that have been reserved for them only by Utau.) she saw that the other already gone swimming or dringking at the bar except for ..Nagi, he was seating in a chair . "go go rima-chan!" Kusu kusu whisper. Rima nod. He walk to him and give him his towel. "here's your towel purple head. Nagi turn .he wear a bue trunks and a white unzipped hoodie ,that show his bare chest and make rima blush.. "ah thanks rima-chan. "he say. "what's with the t shirt?" he ask. "damn I really have to take it off isn't it?" she whisper than take of her t shirt. Rima's sigh. She turn around. Letting her back facing him. "i look like a kid compare to the other girls right?" she asked. "what? no. of course not rima-chan" nagi say. He has a faint blush on his cheeks, "you look cute rima -chan.." he say slowly. Rima blush harder. "I'm going swimming!" rima says with a blush on her face than she run to nadeshiko who was currently sitting in a bar with Yaya and kairi at the other end, "see... I told you he would blush " nadeshiko say. Rima blush and sit next to him. "i'm glad. I tough he would say that I look like a kid." I say."why would he say that rima? You look cute!" nadeshiko says. Rima blush. "c'mon let's play !" she say and than grab a ball."sure" nadeshiko says.

**~Nagihiko's POV.~**

I Look at Rima and Nadeshiko playing with a ball at the sea. Suddenly I have a great Idea. I notice that they play at the sea that currently deep enough for my plan. I smirk. God I hang near ikuto too much. Oh what ever. I dive to the sea and start to swim near rima.

**~Normal POV~**

Both rima and Nadeshiko hasn't notice that Nagihiko had swim near to rima 's leg. But that only until he swam to rima's leg and pull her in. Fortunately rima had a chance to close her mouth so she isn't dringking any water and didn't drown. Once Nagihiko let go of her leg she got to the surface. "Nagihiko!:"She shout. But Nagihiko had swim away . "hey!" she shout again. "catch you later nadeshiko!" rima shout and swim chasing her boyfriend . "try and catch me rima-chan!" nagihiko shout. "damn it nagihiko stop!" rima shout. But then he dive to the water making her can't see her. "Nagi where are you?" she a pair of arm waroed around her shoulder from behind. "you look cute when you're mad Rima-chan " He slowly whis per in her ear. Causing her to blush. Rima turn. " why do you do that huh Nagi?" Rima ask him. Annoyed. "so that I can hug you like that?" he say with a smirk. she blush. "you hang around ikuto too much."she say. "Nii san! Rima-chan! Utau called us! amu's guest has arrived!" Nadeshiko shout. "we'll come later!" Nagihiko say. Than his expression change serious. While her's change scared. He stroke her hair gently, "It'll be okay. C'mon.." he nod and they swim to the beach. "There you are rima!" Amu shout when she notice Rima 's there. "c'mon c'mon c'mon!" she shout and push her towards the hotel entrance while nagihiko looking at them concerned,following close behind them, "Rima-chan! Amu-Chan!" A Girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white t shirt with black skinny pants. "Azuki!" Amu shout and hug her. "I miss youtoo amu-chan!" The girl, Azuki hug amu back. Next to her there's a boy with white hair ,crimson eyes and he wears a black t shirt with a white jacket that the collar's color is black. "Hei Rima -chan..." he slowly say. "Hei keiji.." Rima say. "sorry.. I forgot my t shirt outside I'm gonna go get it.."she say. But she turn away and run. She run to the beach and sit on the chair. "Damnit..."she muttered. She sigh. She got her t -shirt. But sit still. "rima-chan.." a voice slowly called .Rima know the voice too well. "What is it Nagi?" she asked without turning away. He sit next to her. "Rima... what's wrong?" He slowly asked. "nothing is... nothing is wrong..." rima says. "Liar." He say. She look towards him with a faint small smile. " you know me to well nagi."she say. He stroke her hair. "i'm just scared... and...mad... he stand there like there's nothing happen." she say. Suddenly nagi stop stroking her hair. "Nagi?" rima ask,confused. "rima-chan … do you still... love him...?" he ask slowly. "what... nagi! Of course not!" She say. "I just.. pained that how could he do that... but I don't love him anymore nagi!" I say. She than caressed his cheeks. " I love you only you.." she whisper "I love you too.." nagi say. And than lean down and kiss her cheeks lightly.

**Arie-chan :that's it for now. someone please say it.**

**Rima: R&R so she'll be happy.**


	11. Author's Note  Sorrrryyyy!

**Author's Note**

**I'm really Really Really sorry**

**But I Am Not Gonna Update for a while, since my computer is brocken and Chapter 11 and 12 are there**

**And also I am gona Have an exam for 3 days next week**

**So I am really sorry for not able to update**

**But… I've got chapter 11 ready and will sure to post it as soon as I got my computer back**

**But in the mean while I am really sorry**

**And than also I Know You Might hate me for asking this**

**But please do Keep waiting**

**Cause without your review I would Have discontinued this story since the first chapter so I really hope that you will keep watiting for my updates in this story and keep reviewing..**

**Because it's mean so much to me that all of you are reading it and res[onding to it**

** Thank You**

** Arie – Chan~ **


	12. Chapter 11  Friendship

**Arie-chan :Hi there!I'm reaaallly sorry for late Updating... My computer Just been fixed...and you know what?  
****the installation still hasn't completd. god, I hate this...but at least i'll be able to Update****.. but not playing 3d games  
****and i'm tired of typing A/N before the note so bold, except for pov and Time skip is Note!Yoru!**

**Yoru :She own Nothing nya~**

**Rima's Pov.**

I and nagi walk back to the hotel hand in hand. "ah as I tough you went to get rima aren't you Nagi.."Amu say when we got inside. Nagi laugh nervously. Everyone still in swimming suit. "So Keiji, Azuki this is nagihiko rima's current boyfriend . I heard you guys broke up."Amu say. "yeah.. but it's fine... I know that rima should fine better person.."He say. _ Yep he' s so right. I am so have to fine another person!_ I tough without a single guilt. " Rima -chan why are you just move out without telling us a thing..?" Azuki asked with that FAKE worried face or hers. "Not you business"I muttered. "Hey guys! What do you guys sayas about swimming c' mon!"Kukai say. "yep let's continue swimming shal we?" utau ask. Everyone nod. So amu give Azuki's and keiji room key so they can change while the other run off to the beach first.I sit on the stone that nagihiko once sat while waiting for her. She sigh. "oh... so here you are rima-chan..." voice say. Rima turn around and saw azuki, she is wearing a green bikini **(Pic on profile) ** "wht do you want azuki?"i ask her. "aaaww... don't be so cruel rima-chan..." azuki say. "is that what you suppose to say to popular class?" she whisper evilly "oh sorry to remind you mam... but we're not in sakura high right now, how dumb can you get huh?" I asked back. And right after that she yanked my hair. Hard. "AAH!" I screamed. "Rima-chan!" kusu kusu say. Suddenly she have a determined face and she flew away I was confused. What is it that she's planning to do? Without me noticing Azuki let go of my hair making me fall. "aah!" I shout once again as my back landed on the stone. Fortunately not hard enough to hurt me. "aw... now my hand is in a complete mess because of you... say... how will you repay it huh rima?" she ask. With that so oh-i-am-the-one-in-control tone of hers. " why should I repay a bitch like you?" I asked back. And her expression was priceless. And than She slapped me HARD. " bitch? Are you blind rima? Aren't you the bitch one? You take away keiji from me than you got another guy hear... what a bitch you can be..." she say when suddenly someone pulled her hair. "that's enough of you bullying Rima." I Know that voice too well. "what the heck?" Azuki shout she look back and saw Nagihiko . "what? Don't think because your a girl I'm going to be afraid of slap you. Now go the hell away!" he shout. Azuki 's expression was really mad. But she stormed off. He come near me and caressed my cheeks. "you okay rima-chan?" he ask slowly with that caring tone of his. "yeah i'm fine... I' m used to this..."i say slowly. His expression turn down. Than in a second he had me in his arm. Embracing me. "Na...Nagi?"I asked. My face turn a tint of pink. "It just I can't do anything while you were suffering.. And I don't like it hearing you say thst you used to this... it pained me..."he whispered back away a little but our for head still touching our lips were 1 inch apart and suddenly. "RIMA!I CAN SENSE X EGG!" kusu kusu yelled. My face was flustered. We than run towards the source and we saw a bunch of X egg. "Rima-Chan!Nii-San!" a shout were heard I looked back and saw Nadeshiko and Jin. "we were around here and temari says she sense X egg. We Nod at each other.

"Watashi No Kokoro" I Say

"Boku No Kokoro "Nagi say,

"Ore No Kokoro" Jin say

"Boku No Kokoro"Nadeshiko say.

"UNLOCK!"everyone shout.

"Chara Nari :Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari :Yamato Maihime!"

"Chara Nari :Moonlight Shadow"

I look at Jin wide eyes. "I don't know You have a chara!" I say. "heh! Yeah he kinda shy and I kind of forgot." Jin say. He was wearing a white long sleeved T shirt that the last button was unbuttoned. And a black suit jacket **(the outer part of a suit... that used to be wear by the boy? don't know what it called)**.and a long black pants. He has a wolf ear and a wolf also got a Sword at His back. **(Pic On profile) **"Lets Just hurry it up!" Nagi Say. "Blaze Shoot!" Nagi shout and the usual blue ball shot trough the X eggs. "Murii!" The leader shout. "Nii-San! Hear it carefully what it say!" Nadeshiko shout. Nagihiko try to listen carefully. So do Rima And Jin. _Just because I'm a weak he left me... wht can't I be brave? Why did everyone left me just because I am weak?Don't Leave Me! I'm afraid to be alone!_ suddenly a wave of black energy shot towards us. In a second Jin took his Sword and swing it Making a shield of energy. "Beacuse Your weak! You Need to Try Harder! You Need To be stronger right? and what you need to do is try and try and try! if you keep trying it will soon be Happen!" Nadeshiko Shout. "MURIII!" wave of energy keep coming. rima look down .Her Bangs covering her eyes. "Weak huh?"she mumured. Than she walk slowly near the x egg."Rima-chan!" Nagi Shout. But Rima keep going. Going trough Jin Shield. The X egg watch in confusion as rima opened her hand towards it. It slowly come closer to rima and Rima hug It. "True Friend... wouldn't leave you even tough you have a weakness. And as Nadeshiko say... just Try harder... and Heck... if all of people is strong... what is friend for? Friend is the one that protect their weak one that care for them..."she whisper. The x egg slowly begin to calm down. "Rima -chan..."Nadeshiko say. Extending her hand towards me.

"Charming"

"Beautiful"

"Queen's Waltz"

We dance gracefully with back stick to each other slowly the eggs turn back to heart egg and flew back to their owner. "yay!yay!yay! I can purify x egg!" suddenly Nadeshiko broke the silent with jumping up and down . Everyone sweatdrop. "i think we should go back before the other go freak out... especially amu-chan.."Nagi say. Everyone nod and they head back to the hotel closing the second day of their holiday.

**Arie-chan :Like It? Hate It? What improvement do you think I should do? Answer these question in your review... now... guys!**

**Rythim :YO!Please**

**Daichi:R**

**Kiseki:&**

**Yoru:R Nya~**

**Arie-chan :Thaaannkkk Youuuuu For Readdiiiinnngg~~~**


	13. Chapter 12 Another Chance

**Arie-chan :hey evryooonnnneee~~~~**

**Ikuto:What happened to her?**

**Yoru :She's stressed Nya~~**

**Nagihiko :You Looked Happy.**

**Yoru: Pretty much so...Nya~**

**Arie-chan :Yoru just say it before I draw a million of dog chara and send them in!**

**Yoru:She doesn't own anything Nya~**

**P.S :i am sorry for not updating for a while... I haven't got much review so I do not really interested in writing this..**

**Rima's POV.**

We Head Back to the hotel and saw them waiting for us. "There you two are!" Yaya Shout. "Why is Nade-chi suddenly run by her self... If nade-chi want to have special time with Jin -kun you can always tell yaya you know.."Yaya blush deepen. "YAYA!" She shout While Jin only lookes away .doesn't care. "c'mon lets grab some food. I'm so damn hungry."amu all of us walk to the Dining room and sat together. "What's for lunch Utau-chii?" Yaya asked Utau, "Fried Rice~" Utau say with a wink as the waiter bring the food in.**(A/N:don't know what for lunch in japan and other country) **Every one eat quickly and than got upstair to rest since it had been a tiring day. I drop my self at the bet ready to sleep when I felt a hand brushing my bangs aside, so the owner can see my eyes, "Hm? What is it Nagi?" I asked. " nothing..." he say. "tired Rima-chan?" he asked me. "duh." I said. He chuckle. He was about to say something when a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll open it."he said and stood up. He walk to the door and opened it up,

**Nagihiko's POV**

I open the door and saw that Keiji Is the one who stood there."what do you want?" I asked."Is rima inside?"He Asked. "Yeah. So?" I asked." I need to see her." he said. "so that you could hurt her again? Not a chance." I said. "what? No! What she see is a misunderstanding that's why I need to talk to her!" He said.

"Who's There Nagi?" I heard Rima walk towards him and was shocked to see wo was there."Rima We Need to talk."Keiji walks towards the next thing I know is..

SLAP!

her hand come across his face.

"That feel so good! Do you know how long I wanna do that?" she said.

"Rima! What You see that time is a misunderstanding!"He said.

"Well listen here, I don't care a Shit even if it 's a misunderstanding! I admit, I don't hate you anymore." His face lighten up hearing this.

"Then we can..."

"But I don't Love you anymore either..."She continued, cutting his off.

"The only I Love right Now is only Nagi..."She said as she blush. I chuckle.

"But rima! We had been together since we was at grade 1 middle school!" He shout. Wow, that's pretty long..

"Yes. I know, But... You can't Understands me... and Nagi could do better..." She said.

"Rima! Please Give me another chance!" He say.

She look between me and Him

"well, everyone deserve another Chance..."WHAT? I was so shocked hearing this.

"Prove to me that you could understand me better than nagi..." She say.

"Rima!"This Time I'm the one who Disagree.

"Afraid Nagi?" She asked. Damn.

"Of Course Not!" I Said. But the truth is , Yes I do Rima, I afraid I 'll loose you...

"Than Do it... Prove me which of you guys that is able to understand me better."She said as she walk back to our bedroom.

"I'll win this... just wait..." Keiji said as he left. I close the door and look at rima who was now listening to her ipod.

"Rima, What were you thingking?" I asked.

"hmm?" She to me.

"Rima, do you really wanna be back with him..?" A frown crossed her face.

"What? Of course not!" She said as she took off her earphone.

"Nagi, Why would He could understand me better than you?"she asked as she tap the bed next to her.

Motioning me to sit.

I sit next to her and sigh.

"Well he had been with you longer..." I Said.

"But I never told him my secret..." She say.I look at her and she giggle.

"I know you're the best one who could understand me nagi..."She said with that sweet smile of hers.

I smile back at her

**Arie-Chan:I Know it's short. But I don't know what to add anymore oh yeah... I have an announcement... Temari,Rhytim...could you?**

**Rhytim(could anyone tell me how to write his name?):Yo, oh here goes...-holds paper-*cough**cough*so...Arie -chan wanna say that... **

**Temari:Geez, hurry it up! just let me!-Snatch Paper-**

**Rhytim:Hey!**

**Temari: She wanna say that she 's really sorry but because of some...stupid moron that don't have a feeling... oh-kay?er... okay so... because of him... or is it a she?**

**Yoru:-Snatch Paper- Let me! You guys took to long! okay, because of it...or the truth is the mechanic... she lost the data, and that mean...**

**Arie-chan: the Picture of the hotel ,swimsuit and so many more that I had search...isgone! So i'm reallysorry... but I will give other picture , and I am too lazy to correct the old chappie... so... It will be different from the decribtion I write in other chapter... I 'm trully sorry...oh! And one more... Dia! Make it quick!**

**Dia: she had got fewer and fewer reviewer each chapter... so she wanna say that she will only update if she got at least one review...**

**Arie-chan : yes. Because... why should I continue if there's no one letting me know that they read this because trully... this story is finished in my head... but I will continue it if you guys want to... so PLEASE!**

**Rhytim :R&R!**

**Temari,Rhytim ,And Yoru: FINNALY WE'RE FREE!-run trough the door-**

**Arie-chan :and they run like there's no tommorow.. oh well, Thaa~ *Leave**

**Yoru:HEY! YOU PROMISED ME A CATNIP! **


	14. Chapter 13 The Party , Romantic Night!

**Arie-chan :Hello peopleee! **

**Yoru :oh, you're back with updating this nya~?**

**Arie-chan :yep I am! oh yea, I wanna thanks, sweetlaya for keep reviewing since the last chapter^^. Now, Dia if you please..**

**Dia:*nod* Arie-chan doesn't own shugo chara or it's character, also the songs and all other things mentioned in the story..**

**Arie-chan :that's right! Now let the story started!**

**P.S okay, sooo I was having nothing to do.. and decided to search for the images, and I found the one that look pretty similar to the one I describe at the chapter 10... so... yeah..**

**Rima's POV **

It has been a week since we had spend the holiday.

we were spending times in Utau's room having nothing todo.

"so... what can we do tuday utau -chi?" yaya asked.

" dunno."utau say lazily as she continue reading her magazine. Yaya sigh and continue to eat the candy she hold.

I sigh.

"I'm boreeddd!" can't hold it having nothing to do, I whine.

Nagi chuckled and I glared at him .he sweatdrop. "hey guys, summer almost over right?then how about..."amu paused and look at every one of us.

"how about what amu?" I asked.

"how about we hold a party?" she continued.

Utau's face lit up with excitement. "Awesome! I agree!" she say.

"Yaya too!" yaya say or rather shout.

"well I guess I have no problem with that.."nadeshiko say.

"Fine with me.." azuki say.

"I think I have no problem about it..." Kuukai say.

"me too." Ikuto say smirking at amu causing her to blush hard.

"I don't see any bad idea about this." kairi say.

"well, I'm In."Jin say.

"Count me in." Keiji say as he glance at me I look away.

"I'm in if Rima-chan coming.."i hear nagi say.

Everyone look at me. I sigh.

"Fine Fine." I say . Everyone look happy.

"Great! I'll tell the hotel manager about it!and after that..."Utau say as she look at all of the girls.

"SHOPPING!" we girls shout.

The boys gulp. "uh oh.."Kuukai say.

I giggle at their reaction.

"well wait a sec I'll call the manager." Utau say. She got the hotel telephone's and dialed a number.

"Oh, It's utau... me and my friends planning to have a party tonight..." she explained.

"Wait a sec." she say and look at us.

"when?" she asked.

"Tonight'd be great..." Amu say. She nod and continue to talk on the phone.

"Kay. Done, so let's goo! time to go shopping girls!"she say.

The girls look at the boys, and giggle.

"Oh man..." I heard nagihiko muttered.

**The Mall ,11:15 AM**

the mall was enermous. We walk in to the mall and search through the store.

We come in to a store called 'Cute N' Hot.' it sells all types of dresses.

The girl quickly searched through things. And all got 10 dress to the dressing room

While me, keep searching on the dresses. We told the boys to wait outside. Suddenly, my eyes landed on a dress I grab it and walk in to the dressing room

**Nagi's POV**

we wait outside for the girls. Man, I just hope Rima wouldn't buy many dress, suddenly the door open and Rima walk through it.

"Hey, I'm done. The other not done yet. And they told you guys to wait. Nagi, wanna go to the food court?"she told the other and asked me. I nod. Grabbing her – fortunately-shopping bag that is only one bag,

my other hand hold hers and we walk to the food court.

"What do you wanna buy Rima-chan?" I asked her as we arrived at the food court.

She seems to think first.

Then her gaze landed on a counter that sell Curry Rice.

"Want me to buy it for you...?" I asked her , she blush a little.

"I Can do it by myself..." She say embarassed, I chuckle and give her shopping bag to her.

"Hold it. I'll buy it for you.. why don't you sat there?" I suggested , pointing to a table. She nod and walk there while I walk to the counter.

I bought two Curry rice and buy 2 cokes.

I bought it to our table and give it to her.

Once we finished Eating, the other came, the girls giggling and the guy look tired with so many Shopping bags.

"Aw, You went before us..."Utau say.

Rima rolled her eyes.

"it'd be years to wait for you guys." rima commented

"Nagi! You cheater!" I heared Kuukai grumbled through the shopping bag he was holding.

"not my fault that my girlfriend wasn't a shopping demon, no offense to you Utau – chan.." I say as I chuckle. The boys put the shopping bags down and sat with us.

I noticed Kenji bringing only small bag, not even enough for one dress. But decided to keep quiet.

As we- I mean they – eat we chat and after finish eating we gone back to the hotel.

**Hotel,6:00 PM**

**Rima's POV**

we finished decorating the hall and also called our friends to come. So the girls went up and go get ready at utau's room. We were told to go brought our dresses to Utau's room.

The party starts I one hour so I quickly bring my bags and run to utau's Room."Hurry Up Rima!" Amu say as she Opened the door, I quickly come in and open up my dress.

"it's beautifull!" Amu exclaimed. I smiled,

"Utau! Let me borrow your bathroom, i'm gonna take a quick bath." I say and run to the bathroom with my bath robe.

As I finished taking a bath it was already 6:30 and the only one left in the room is Nadeshiko.

already in her dress, it was black with a white on the strap and a ribbon on the back. She wears 5 cm high heels and a necklace with a moon danggling in it's chain.

"Rima-chan! We need to hurry, it gonna start soon..." She say. I nod and quickly got my dress.

I open Up my shopping bag only to see it's gone, there's only the shoes and accessories I bought at the same store.

"Wha...What?" I asked confused.

"What's Wrong Rima -chan?" Nade asked.

"My dress! It's not here! I remembered putting it here!" I exclaimed.

Nade look to my bag and suddenly she gasped.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Rima-chan …. actually I Saw Azuki-Chan in here a while ago like searching for something. And the only bag that's put here is your bag...right?" Nade asked.

"Oh No! What am I gonna do?" I asked panicked.

Knock Knock. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Rima-chan... Nadeshiko..You guys in there?"I heard Nagihiko's Voice from outside.

"Nagi-Nii!" Nadeshiko Called as she stood up and opened the door. Behind Nagi was Jin. I sat on the door.

"What's Wrong?" Nagi asked. He is already in his tuxedo, it was black with a blue tie, Jin has a grey one with a black tie.

"Azuki stole Rima's dress..."Nadeshiko explained.

I sigh. "What am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Hey, there's a store down stair right? I think you could catch up if you buy right now.." Jin suggested.

"Great Idea! C'mon Rima-Chan!" Nadeshiko suggested, she quickly pull me up.

"Wait Nade! I need to change first!" I exclaimed I quickly got to the toilet and wear the previous clothes that I wear before I go take A bath. We quickly run down stair once I finished.

**Glamourous (the name of the store) 6:45 PM**

we quickly look through dresses.

"Rima-chan!" nadeshiko called, I look at her holding a dress,

"Perfect!" I say.

**Main Hall, 7:20 PM**

**Nagihiko's POV.**

I was Leaning to The bar , I look unpatiently at the stair,

Rima and Nadeshiko Had bought the dress and told us to just go to the party, Gosh, they're late..

"Everyonee~~!' suddenly a shout come from the Dj booth, it was Yaya.

Nadeshiko Besdides her, "Please welcome our Friends! Rima-chii!"Yaya shout as the light was tured to the stair, there standing Rima.

She wair a strapless dress, the top part was peach coloured, while the skirt was a bit yellowish.

Her hair left and right part was taken a little and tied to the back with a yellow ribbon, she wears a yellow high heels, and a yellow chocker with a purple heart made of crystal surrounded with a white crystals, her face was given a light make up,

I couldn't stop my self from staring at her, how can I? She look adorable,

a tint of pink formed in both of her cheeks.

She stepped down the stair as she reach the dancing floor,

I walk towards her but before I reach her a guy already in front of her, asking her for a dance, Keiji..

I turn around annoyed.

**Rima's POV.**

As I Walk down the stair my eyes met with his.

I Can't stop my self from blushing as he kept staring at me, I walk down the stair.

As I reach the Dancing floor , He was walking towards me, but then a hand reach towards me I turn to see Keiji.

"May I have This Dance?" He asked, From the corner of My eyes I saw Nagi walked away.

I want to catch Him, but I have told Keiji i'd give him another chance.

I Bit my lips.

"Maybe later Keiji." I say and walks away. I Look For Nagi but doesn't find him anywhere.

"Rima!" I look around to see Amu and the other girls waving their hands from the couch they were sitting. I walk towards them. Amu was wearing A pink strapless dress , Utau was wearing a turqoise-coloured one, Yaya was wearing A pink dress with a ribbon at both of it's straps it have frills at the bottom part, Azuki was wearing a black dress, the one that I bought. **(Dress At My Profile)**

"Rima, what took you so long..?" Amu asked.

" I have a bit problem with my dress..." I say.

"Hey Amu, I think My brother had keep looking at you why don't you go to him..?Utau suggested with a smirk. Amu blush but go towards him.

"Okay, Now that Amu's Away..."Utau Say,from the looks of it, I figure it out the she Had know,

"You Stole Rima's Dress aren't you Azuki?" She Glared at her.

"What If I did? Even if you told Amu, she wouldn't believe you.." Azuki say.

"Excuse Me, I'm going to the toilet.."She say.

I look t her, Hatred on my eyes.

**Hallway,11:30 PM**

I walk through the hallway, I've dance with Keiji, since he kept insisting, but Not Nagi... He Seems to Avoid me... I Sigh .

I open up our bed room and as I come in I could see that the balcony door is opened.

Nagi standing there, He had only his Shirt and the Pants, The Tuxedo's Jacket was on the Couch with the Tie.

I close the door,

"Nagi?" I called slowly.

He turn Back.

"Having Fun Dancing with Keiji?" He say.

I stared at Him. "What?" I muttered.

He sigh and turn his back at me.

"I don't Understand, What are you Mad about?" I say slowly, feeling a pin on my chest.

I Sat on the couch. "Things.."I heard him say as he closed the balcony door.

He sat next to me, we kept quiet, the room was dark, only the shine of the moon through the window shine the room.

" You Know... I've been hoping to be able to dance with you ,you know..."I whispered Slowly.

" Aren't You much more Happier to dance with Keiji?" He asked.

"What? Of Course not.." I say.

"Well, Guess it's My fault then, Sorry.."he say looking at me.

"It's not really late you know..." I whispered slowly. My face burning in embarassment.

He look at me, a faint blush on his face.

I Mean what I said. It is not too late,a song is still playing through the speaker in our room. Some of the guests was still downstair.

"May I have this Dance?" He asked slowly, He offered his hand and I took it.

We stood up in the middle of the rooms, his hand in my waist , while mine was on his neck.

He pulled me closer and hide his face on my neck. The song still playing slowly.

"Rima..." He whispered Slowly.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"I love You..." He whispered. I could heard my heart beating hard. He let go of me to see my face, and slowly lean down. I bluh bright red.

**Normal POV.**

Nagi slowly lean down closer To Rima's Face. Both of their Eyelids slowly closed as a blush spread through Rima's Cheek,

Then His Lips crashed to hers. Sealing them to a Soft kiss.

**Arie-chan : TADAAA! there! it's done! and it's the longest chapter i've ever typed hehe!**

**Yoru : Okay, today announcement, Rie -chan decided to just update wether there's review or not, but if she's in a bad mood again , She's definetely update when there's at least one review nya~~**

**Arie-chan :Yeah.. Oh well, Suu! Kusu Kusu!**

**Suu: Arie-Chan Would Be Happy If you -Desu**

**Kusu kusu: R&R!ksuskuskusksuskusksu XD**

**Arie-chan well that's that. heheThaa~**


	15. Chapter 14, Bitch would remain a bitch

**Arie-chan :Hi,so sorry for the late update, it's holiday and I've been pretty lazy ..heheh**

**Rima :-Glare-**

**Arie-chan :I've said I'm sorryyyy~ **

**Nagihiko:Rima-chan...-sweatdrop-**

**Rima:Huft**

**Arie: So...Temari, Rhytim, please do the honor**

**Rhytim:Yo! Wassup! She ! Doesn't!**

**Temari: own anything -bow-**

**Rima's POV**

we were at the beach, we were playing . Today is the day we're gonna go home,

we planned to leave at night so we could still spend time here,

SPLASH!

A water was splashed towards me. My Hair was instantly wet.

I look at Nagi who has A grin on his face.

"HEY!" I shout as he run.

As I run and tried to catch him, suddenly I trip over Something.

I look back to see Azuki, Her leg quickly move sure no one seen it.

"you should be more careful Rima-chan," She say as she give Me her hand .

I stood up by herself. "I'm Sorry... Your Majesty."I say, whispering the last part, loud enough for Azuki and Nagi to hear. She glared at me. I just turned back on her and walk back to Nagi.

"You alright?" He asked. I nod.

"RIMA!NAGI!C'mon! everyone gonna play Beach Volley ball!" Amu shout.

"Comin!" Nagi shouted back.

"C'mon cheer up.." He say as he grab my hand and lead me towards the other.

We Played Beach volley ball for the rest of the afternoon,

"Rima!"Utau shout as the Ball flown over towards me. I run Backwards, and Jump ,I hit the Ball but as I landed I accidentally slip, and fall. I could felt my ankle hurt.

"Ouch.." I groaned in Pain.

"Rima! You Okay?"Nagi shout . He helped me Up. But my legs hurts like hell, and I have no choice but to lean on him

"I'll take Rima to the Hotel Guys!" Nagi shout. Without waiting for any sign from the other he lift me up bridal style. I blush Hard

"NAGI!" I shout.

"Shut Up! you're hurt!" He hissed. I hide my face in his madly.

**Rima's And Nagi's Room,**

**Normal POV.**

Nagi closed the door behind him , he Put rima on the bed and treat her wound

, she just slightly twisted her legs when she he finished bandaging her wound he sat next to her on the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Rima Nod.

"well, just rest okay?" he say. Rima Nod once again.

"Hachoo!" Suddenly she sneeze.

"It's cold..."she whispered,

"Duh. Your wearing a Bikini in a room that has an Air conditioner that is rarely turned off." He say. Rima giggle.

"Could you get me my Clothes...?" she asked slowly. Nagi stood Up and take her Bags.

"I'll go out, since there's no way you could change in the toilet.." Nagi say as he stood up and left the room.

**Lunch Time **

**Rima's POV.**

It was Lunch so Nagi helped me up go down , Fortunately there's a lift on the hotel, so it's easier for me to go down.

As the Lift's Door Opened. There, stood Azuki. "oh, there you are Rima,I need to talk to you..." she say. Glaring as she said this.

"What is it?" I asked, as nagi helped me go out of the lifts.

"Can you left us alone nagi-kun?" she asked. Nagi look confused at first, he glance at me .

I nod. "It's fine..."i say., he guide me to a chir and helped me sit.

"call me if you need anything,kay?" he smiled and left.

"what is it?" I asked.

"It's just that I had accidentally drop the ring Keiji-koi had given me. And I want you to search for it.." she ordered.

"and why should I?" I asked.  
She lean and whisper to my ear, "cause if you don't you probably gonna fill so much pain that you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks."after that she pull away. But suddenly she stopped and say, "almost forgot something, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, cause if you do, you'd be dead." then she walked away. I sigh and stood up, trying to walk on my own, I don't know how long but finally I reach the cafetaria, as I come in, my glance quickly landed on Nagi's worried one. He stood up and helped me.

**Rima and Nagi's Room-3:05 PM**

**Normal POV**

nagi yawn as he glance at the clock, he just want to go home, it had really be tiring,

Rima giggle at th sight of her tired boyfriend, trying to keep himself awake.

" It's fine Nagi, Just take a nap... we'd leave at 6 anyway..." she say. He glance at her,

"hmm..."he thought about it. "well, I think it's fine, wake me up if you need something kay rima-chan?" he asked, Rima nod, not long after that nagi had gone to the dream land, seeing her chance,

Rima quickly walk quietly to the door and leave the room. She need to find Azuki's ring before 5.

she walked to the lift, despite her still wounded legs.

**Nagi's POV-5:00PM  
** I woke up to find it's 5 Pm and rima's not in the room._ She probably had gone first..._ I thought. I quickly stood up , have a nice bath and pack my bag. I used a white long sleeved t shirt with a black skinny jeans.  
I notice that rima' bag still here. But then I glance at the clock and it show 5:20 . where could rima be?

I sigh and walk down my room with my bag.

**Parking Lot, 5:45 **

**Nagi's POV**

"where is she?" Utau asked inpatient.

I can't help but to look around worriedly. I have no idea where rima could be. I glance at Azuki from the corner of my eyes she was unbelievably happy. I glance at her.

"Shimamori-san, I was wondering if you had seen Rima" I asked. **(Shimamori is Azuki' family name, Shimamori Azuki.)**

"Oh, no. of course I haven't" she say with a smile

I look at her, not really believe in what she had said.

"Utau-Chan, why don't you and the other go home first? I'll go and find Rima-chan. I'll told my driver to picked me up." I say. Utau think about it for a second.

"Well, I gues that fine."she say.

"Good. Then I'll look for her, you guys just go on first,"after saying that I turn nd run. Where is rima?

**Somewhere -(don't wanna told you where it is first XD)**

**Rima's POV.**

I Got my hands on the water, keep searching for azuki's ring , actually i've wanted to stop since ages, but Azuki's threat scared the hell outta me. I bit my lip.

I had left Kusu Kusu in the hotel room. And it's already late. Oh no! What if the other left me?, slowly a tears escaped my eyes.

"Rima -chan?"

I was surprised, I turn around to find Nagihiko.

"There you are..." he say.

As he stood infront of me he was surprised to see tears on my eyes.

"What's wrong Rima-chan? Why are you crying?" he asked, brushing my cheek slowly, he brush the tears with his thumb.

"why are you still out here, you do know we should have left at 6." he say

"I..azu...azuki told me to look for her ring..i..i was sc..ared...wha...t she would do... if I don't..find ..it.." I sobbed.

Nagi then he look shocked.

"What ring?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I never seen a ring on her finger before. I remember seeing nothing when she took her food infront of me..." he say.

Than I realize what she was planning "that bitch! She tricked me! Of course I wouldn't be able to find the ring!" I said,furious.

"Calm down Rima chan, come on... you go pack your bag while I called the driver." he said.

I nod.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

**Normal POV**

Rima walked out the hotel, nagi is waiting there

"Sorry for the wait,"she said.

He smiled.

"I've called my driver, he would be here soon enough."he say. She nod and lean on his shoulder

Nagi warp one of his hand around shoulder,

not too long after tht a limo stops infront of them.

A guy step out.

"Sorry for the wait Fujisaki-sama," he took both of his and rima's luggage and give it to grab rima's hand and got in to the car.

**Arie-chan :REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! REALLY REALLY SORRYYYY !_**

**Rima :-Glare-**

**Suu : Please R & R Desu~**

**Review**

**Sweetlaya : thanks so much, but I don't really have many friends that read Shugo Chara, so...yeah,**


	16. Chapter 15,How much he actually care

**Arie-chan :I'M BACKKK~~!**

**Yoru: Why should you come back, Nyaaa~**

**Arie-chan :cause if I don't Rima-chan wouldn't stop threating me in any of my supposed to be sweet dreams.. **

**Rima:-glare-**

**Arie-chan:I own nothing -gulp-**

**Rima's POV**

It had been a week since the holiday in utau's beach, and school starts tommorow, but me,Nagi, and the other decided to move our things tonight so it would be easier for us, since tommorow the dorm hall probably'd be crowded. And to tell you the truth, I never like it home,

the only thing my father and mother done is :Fighting. And it makes me sick.

They work from morning to night to avoid each other, when they really do met, they started fighting for an unclear reason.

As I finish packing my bag,my phone rang. I quickly answer it.

"Moshi Moshi?" I asked.

"Hey Rima-chan, we decided to go to the movie before going to school tonight. Want to come?" Nagi say.

"The Bitch's coming?" I asked.

He chuckle.

"Well, there's no need for me to lie is there? Yes. She's coming" He say. I groaned.

"No I had an awesome holiday without her, and meeting her would ruin it." I say.

"well that means you wouldn't spend time with me and the other, c'mon rima-chan , if you let her bother you that much, that means you're letting her won." He say.

I bit my lip.

"please rima-chan?" he asked. I sigh.

"Fine," I say with a pout

"great, i'll pick you up in 30 minutes kay?" he asked.

"yeah," I say and hang up.

I quickly open my wardrobe and got a blue tank with a white hand warmer and a white skirt.

Once i'm dressed I took my hand phone and put itu on a small bag along with my wallet.

I got down the stair to see my parents fighting. I sigh.

I walk pass them when suddenly I heard a shout.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

it was my father, I turn back only to see him slapping hit the ground because of it

"I want a divorce!" he shouted again.

I couldn't believe what I heard...a divorce?but why...?they had constantly fighting but never mention of divorce.

"So Do I!i'm calling the lawyer!" she shouted back.

Suddenly my view become a blur, tears whelmed up on my eyes. I ran back to my room and throw all my clothes in to the bag and bring it down.

My mom and dad kept on fighting, until they saw me.

"where the hell do you think you're going with that much of a clothes young lady?" my mom exclaimed.

"I don't care, you can do whatever you want, just go and sign the divorce paper, but one thing, I wouldn't ever -ever return to this house! I don't care, i'm staying in the dorm no matter even if it's vacation. I hate you two!" I shout and ran out the house. The tears slipping down my eyes. As I reach an intersection I got my phone from my bag and call nagi.

"Moshi Moshi?" he say.

"Nagi..."i say with a hic.

"Rima-chan. What's wrong?" he asked, concern shown through his voice.

"Nagi, mind if you don't go to the movie with the other and meet me at the cafe near my house?" I say, my voice hoarse.

"It's fine, i'll head there right now." he say.

"Thanks." I say and hung up, I walked to the Cafe, and wait for him there.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

I sat on the corner, on the table in front of me was a cup of tea I hadn't touch.

The bell on the door ring once and I look up, nagi got in to the cafe, once he spotted me he quickly walk over and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Rima-chan?" he asked.

"Nagi...my...my parents..." I couldn't say more and broke down crying on his chest. He warp his arm around me,brushing my hair trying to comfort me.

"Sshh Rima-chan... What's Wrong?"he asked.

"My Pa-Parent's... go..going to..Di..Divorce.." I say . And continue crying.

"What?" he asked, confused. I forgot I haven't told him anything about my parent's fighting.

"Now Rima-chan, calm down … and tell me what happen..." he say giving me the cup of tea. I drink it and took a deep breath,

"My parents had always constantly fight over unsure things, something unimportant, it had been like this since the day I was kidnapped, but they hed never say divorce... I was so scared that I ran away from home, I shouted to them I don't..want...to...g-go..back..home..." I say, once again breaking down crying.

"ssh Rima-chan..." he say stroking my hair gently, I don't know how long I cried, but the next thing I know is that i've fallen a sleep.

**-3Hours Later-**

I woke up to find i'm sleeping on a bed, I look around and notice the room as my dorm room.

"Oh, You've woke up." I turn to find nagi standing on the balcony door,

"what happen?" I asked.

"You fell asleep because tired of keep crying, and I brought you here," he say.

"I'm sorry for being so troublesome" I say.

"Nah, it's Fine, and you aren't being troublesome" he say.

I sigh,

"thanks nagi," I say with a smile

he sat next to me and take my hand.

"Anything for you rima-chan" he say and kiss my hand. I blush bright red.

**Arie-chan:well that's it~ I know it's short. Well, this is a filling chapter.**

**Rima: -Blush-**

**Nagi: are you alright rima-chan?**

**Rima:-blush harder-**

**Arie-chan: O_o**

**Nagi:o...kay?**

**Arie-chan: Ah ! I know -Get a bucket of water- R&R Everyone!**

**-SPLASH!-**

**Arie-chan: -run-**

**Rima: COME BACK HERE!muzikchic4eva**

**P.S: I would love to answer your question muzikchic4eva, but if i do it'd be a spoiler, it'd be explain on later chapter...let's just say Azuki LOVE to torture Rima, hope you got some idea from there, X3  
**


	17. Chapter 16,the happiest birthdayor not?

**Arie-chan:heyyaaa~ i'm so so soooo sorry for the late update,**

**Yoru:she own nothing nyaaa~**

**Rima's POV**

I woke up to the alarm ringing, I sat up and clicked it off. I yawn and quickly got out off bed,

Nagi still asleep so I tip toed quietly to the bath room with my clothes I quickly took a bath and while I walk to the bath room I pass the calendar and glance quickly to see the date today :6th febuary. How much I hate this day. I sigh and quickly got in to the bath room.

Once I was done I saw nagi had woken up.

"Ohayou rima-chan" he say

"Ohayou.." I say back.

"Ne, Rima-chan, Mine waiting for me? Let's go to homeroom together.." he say. I nod and he quickly got to the bathroom.

Once he's done we quickly walk together to the class Hand In Hand

"Ne Rima-chan," he say suddenly. I look up to him.

"could you come to the park later on at 5?" he asked.

I tilted my head in confusion but nod. "great." he say , we reach class and quickly took a seat

**some times before 3rd period start**

I have math next, standing up, I got my book and was about to walk when suddenly Azuki stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"ne rima-chan~come to tea paradise at 7 later on kay?i had contacted some of the sakurs studentd and they'd be gladly to come to your birthday party..." she say. Luckily none of her best friend were in the same class as them on 2nd period. Rima hate it when people make big deals about her birthday.

"Why should I? The only thing you'd do is bully me anyway, drop the mask azuki, amu's not here." I say coldly.

"eh? Hey you're right I don't have to act nicely when she's not here, by the way, you're getting more than you'd imagine if you don't come." she say and make a leave. I glared at her

**5 PM, Park**

Rima wear a white tanktop that stop a little above her knee and a knee length jeans, lastly she put on a black and white sweater that hang loosely so the tank top sleeve would still be shown. She wear a black flats and a white hand bag. She look around and find nagi leaning on the statue in the center of the park, reading a book.

"Nagi!" she called and quickly run to him,

he blush once he saw her.

"eh? Something's wrong?" she asked

"no, it's just that you look cute."he say, this time she's the one who blush.

"thanks." she say.

"now c'mon, let's go for a walk." he say and grab her hand.

**30 Minutes later**

they've been walking through the busy road, sight seeing at some store but that's about all.

Rima glance at her clock. 5 30 pm. It still 1 and a hal hour before she needs to go to azuki'sa party. Frustated, she sigh

Nagi,hearing her sigh turn back.

"Are you okay rima-chan?" he asked. She nod slowly.

"Doesn't look so to me.." he say, Rima look away.

He bring her to a bench and sit there along with her.

"You look depressed. What's wrong rima-chan?" he asked She shook her head

"It's not like you to hide something from me..." he say ,

She sigh.

"Fine,it's just... I hate the fact that I should go to a party with sakura high students in 1 hout and a half.i know they not gonna let go of me that easily, and I know the fact that the least they're about to do is getting my clothes drenched in soda." Rima say.

"Than why do you come?" he asked.

"because they'd do worst than what they are about to do tonight if I don't come." she say.

Nagi sigh.

He lift rima's hand.

"Close your eyes Rima-chan" he say.

Rima look confused but do as he say.

She could felt something cold warping around her arms.

"you can open them now." he say.

She open her eyes and gasp. Around her arms is a charm bracelet. The charm was a sakura flower**(the one like in rhythim and temari's eggs)** there is 5 of them, the colour are mostly pink purlple and blue.

"this is so cute!" She exclaimed

"but why sakura flowers?" she asked. Sakura only remembered her to her old school. And that's enough to make her sick.

"because those flowers, are the one who is printed on rhythim's and temari's egg, which means representing my personality, representing me, which why I choose it, I guess that's a way of me saying to you that you're mine. And that i'd be by your side. I'd be your charm and the one who made you happy. I love you Rima-chan, happy birthday..." he say. Tears flowed on her eyes. She hug her.

"thank you Nagi, this is the best birthday present...ever.." she say. He smiled.

**7 PM, Infront of Tea Paradise.**

**Rima's POV.**

Nagi had left, I told him to do so. Bringing him here will only cause more trouble, it's not easy thought, he made me promise to call him right after I was done. I take a deep breath and open the door. Inside was dark. Once I come in the door closed.

And the light turned on. Azuki was sitting on the counter table. While the other are mostly sit on the costumer table. There's no waiter and costumer. Only them

"Look who's here. The princess had arrived..." she say, grinning evilly.

"Long time no see Mashiro." one of the girl say, she has black hair and a green eyes. She sat the closest to Azuki. Kazumi Hibiki. Azuki's second hand or best friends.

"well why don't we let the party starts? Ne?" azuki say. All of them stood up and stood around me. Azuki infront along with Hibiki.

She took a hot tea and splash it on me.

"Oops, sorry my hand slip..." she say.. I glared at her

"oh look! Now she dare to glare at azuki-sama!" one of the girl shout.

"start the party guys."Hibiki say as they started to throw me with drinks and cakes.

"Happy birthday princess!" one of them shout and a fit of laughter followed.

Once I was drenched and my clothes and body was dirty due to the food. They started to kick me.

"hey! Look at these!" Azuki suddenly exclaimed. And before I knew it, she took a grab of my charm bracelet and yank it off my arm.

"Look at this... she think she is suited by wearing these, this is too cute and too expensive for you! You know that?"she shout.

_No! the bracelet from nagi!_ I shout mentally.

I quickly stood up and grab it from her.

"Give it back!" I shout.

"what? How dare you! This belong to me now!" Azuki shouted. Yanking it off. Hibiki pushed me down,

"hmmp. Here, I hope you'd like this." azuki say and dump a glass of chocolate milkshake.

Another fit of laughter enveloped once again. This time, I stood up and took the bracelet from her, hugging it close to my chest. Suddenly a hand went on my face, and the next thing I knew they started to kicking me more. I don't know how long they kick me but they're starting to leave, once all of them left I took a glance at the bracelet. It's a little wet, but other then that everything's fine, I smiled. I got my handphone out and clicked the number I remembered many times in my head.

"Rima-chan?" his voice sounded really worried. "Na..Nagi...Mind picking me up at the cafe?" I asked slowly.

"I'd be there fast." he say and quickly ended up the call. Than I blacked out.

**Arie-chan :that's it! **

**Rima:-glare- why is it short?**

**Arie-chan: oh so you want itlong so you're able t have more time with nagi?**

**Rima:-blush-**

**Nagi:-hugs rima- aww... you're so cute rima-chan**

**Arie-chan:R & R guys!**


	18. Chapter 17, Secret's Out!

**Arie-chan :Hey~ I'm at computer class and have nothing to do so I decided to continue…  
Rima:why so long? –glare-  
Arie-chan:about that… I'm really sorry~!  
Rima:-Glare-  
Arie-chan: I Own nothing~! –Run-**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I quickly run as Rima ended the phone call.  
"Hey! Slow Down Man!" I heard Rhythim Yell as I make a turn. But I ignore him and kept on running  
As I make a turn once again I made a stop in front of a café. Panting, I walk to the door and push it open, looking around I saw Rima sitting at the ground near the door, unconscious Gritting my teeth I walk to her.  
"Rima-chan?" I called softly. She didn't respond, sighing I lift her up bridal style and left.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

I was studying at my dorm room, Amu-chan was visiting. She sat on my bed reading a novel, suddenly a knock on the door was heard. I look at the clock. 8 .10 Pm, who would knock this late? I stood up and open the door, standing there was Nii-san.

"Thank's god you haven't asleep yet Nade, I need your help." He say.  
"With what if I may know?" I asked.  
"It's Rima, Azuki Had called her, and you've probably know the beat the crap out of Rima." He say. My eyes widen in shock.

"What?" I gasp. I turn only to find Amu standing there, shocked.  
"What Had you just say Nagihiko?" she asked, clearly shocked.  
I look at him with a face that say Great-job-smart-ass.  
He sigh. Not saying anything.  
"Rim-chan gonna be mad at me…" He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. I sigh.  
"Take Me to Rima," Amu say. He bit his -once again- sigh.  
"Fine" He say and walked to the other direction, me and amu quickly followed after locking my door room.

**Rima & Nagi's Dorm Room~#  
Nagi's POV.**

I open the door as the two girls followed me in, I had layed Rima on the bed.  
"Nii-san! Her clothes are drenched!" Nade say, looking at me,or glaring to be exact.  
I sigh.  
"That's Why I called you here…"I Say. She look at me questioningly.  
"Nade, do you think I would change her clothes?" I Say. Ah she finnaly got it and smile embarrassingly. I sigh. "I'll leave you, change her to a dry clothes would ya?" I say and left.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Nade had finished changing her clothes, we sat down at the sofa.  
"alright, mind telling me about what you say before Nagi?" Amu asked. I bit my lips. Oh well… she should know sooner or later anyway…  
"Rima.. Had been beaten up by Azuki after you left. That is why she dedided to move." I say.  
Amu was glaring dagger at me.  
"You're lying! Azuki is nice! There's now way she would beat rima up!" she shout. I glare at her  
"So you're saying Rima would get herself wounded and drenched like that unconscious for only a reason of so you're not gonna be friend Azuki? I think you know her better than that amu!" I shout.  
She Glare at me,  
"how do you know anyway? I think you're just making wild guesses, for all I know rima's clumsy. She culd have gotten the wound from falling and gotten drenched from falling to a river or something!" She shout. I rubbed my temples.  
"For Godness Sake Amu! Do you think that even possible? Why don't you just ask rima about it if you don't fuckin believe me?" I shout. She look away, clearly annoyed. I sigh.  
"I suggest you guys go back. Rima is still asleep, don't want to wake her up now would we?" I say slowly and stood up. Amu sigh and stood up. Leaving the room. Nade follow. I sat on rima's bed and brush my finger along her cheek lightly. I swear if something bad happen to her I will kill that bitch. I thought.

**-The Next Day ~#**

**Rima's POV.**

As I open my eyes, the view before me is a light I brought my hands up, blocking the light and sit on the bed. Oh yeah, i've been beaten up by azuki.I glance to the side to see nagihiko's bed empty, slowly, my ears started to get the sound of shower, than I remembered. I glance at my wrist and sigh in relief to see the charm bracelet still there. Slowly, I let my feet fell to the ground and touch the cold hard floor. I walk to the counter and took a glass of water, drinking it quickly.

Suddenly I heard the door open, I turn to find nagi in the Doorway. His hair is tied in a low ponytail.

"Ohayo Rima-chan," He say.

"Ohayo" I say back with a light smile. Then the smile on his face broken down, he walk to me . I look at him confusingly as his thumb make contact with my cheek. His face turn to a frown ad he pull back.

"Rima-chan," he called.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." he say rather softly, I look at him confused.

"For what? You had done nothing wrong Nagihiko..." I Say, he turn and sigh.

"Yesterday... I... told amu about you and azuki..." He say, my eyes widen.

"What? How could you?" I asked. My tone high.

"I'm sorry, I called Nade to change your clothes since it was drenched, I told her the situation without knowing that amu was on her dorm. She insisted me on telling her. So I have no other choice." he say. I sigh

"Fine, I forgive you." I say as I sigh. I got to my wardrobe and took my uniform, quickly getting to bathroom.

**-Lunch-**

The bell had rung and I got out of class."Rima," I turn only to find Amu standing outside the class. Next to her is azuki. I sigh.  
"Can we talk?" she say . I nod and she walk to the school garden, I followed her along with azuki.

"Nagi told me something Rima, And I want to know if it's true" Amu say. I look away. Knowing what would happen.

Azuki glare at me.

"Are you really had been bullying Rima, Azuki-chan?" Amu asked. Azuki put a Fake Pained face. "What? How could I ever do that amu? And to rima-chan for heaven's sake. We've been friend since elementary!" she say. I just want to slap her right now. Amu look at me. But I say nothing.

"Well then Rima, tell Nagi to watch his tongue." she say and left.

"You're gonna get it for this Rima." Azuki hissed. And within second, I was on the ground, cheeks red.

"That wouldn't be the last one if you don't shut your filthy mouth." She hissed.

"Well-well what's this.."

we turn to Find tsukiyomi jump down the tree.

"You-" Azuki silenced her self.

"Really, Sometimes my strawberry Could be so dense.." He say and shrugged.

"Don't you dare telling Amu about this!" azuki shout. He look at her coldly. "and why should I be worried? Amu's my girlfriend anyway.. keeping something from her is something I shouldn't do." He say. "You better kept his mouth quiet rima. If you don't... you know what will happen." she say and left.

"Tsukiyomi, Don't say anything! Onegai!" I shout. He look away.

"What would you feel if that girly boy hide something from you?" He asked. I stay quiet. "Really, I don't give a damn care about you or that girl. But amu's feeling is my number one concern." He say and left. I sigh. And just hope for him not to tell her.

**-Night Time~Amu's Dorm-(amu had a dorm to her own by the way)**

Amu was reading the novel she borrowed from nadeshiko when a knock on the balcony door was heard. She look up to find ikuto. "ikuto!" she shout and open the door.

"hey my little strawberry" He say and hug her, nuzzling her neck. She blush a deep shade of crimson. "What is it Ikuto?" she asked.  
"hmm... do I need a reason to meet my strawberry?" he smirk. She blush harder-if that is possible.  
"sheesh ikuto, really tell me why are you here" she say and push him.

"hm.. just want to let you know what I see this afternoon after you left that shrimp and that other girl.. what is her name again?" he say.

"Azuki?" she asked.

"Yeah. That one.i don't think you should trust her amu," he say. She glare at him.

"What is it with all of you and blaming azuki? She's my friend for godness sake ikuto!" she shout, irritated.

"Amu, I'm just telling you the truth.. why would I lie anyway, I just don't want you to be mad at me for keeping secret." he say. She look away and sigh.

"I don't know ikuto... it make sense.. why would nagi lie.. but azuki had been my friend ever since I was in elementary." she sigh."and.. you're my..." she blush. He smirk.

"I'm what amu koi?" he whisper in her ear.

"Nothingg!" she shouted embarassed

"I'm nothing to you Amu -koi?" he say, faking a hurt look.

"Geez Ikuto! Be serious for a minute will you?" she shouted.

" I will if you just tell me what the continuation of your sentence.." He say, smirking. Amu look down.

"Boy Friend..." She say slowly. Ikuto smile and lean down, pecking her on the cheek.

"so as I was saying... there's no way rima and nagi would lie to me... but azuki 's my friend.." She say, Ikuto Pat her Head, "Just think of it carefully amu, and know this no matter what happen you'll always have me" he say with a smirk.

"IKUTO!" amu shout with a deep shade of red

**Arie-chan :Sorry it took me soooooo loong, but I really can't write an amuto.. I know the amuto part sucks.._  
Rima-chan:-glare-  
Arie-chan :Nagi! Hellp~~ *Run*  
Rima: R&R *chase her ***


	19. Chapter 18 REVEALATION!

**Arie-chan :Hiyyyaa~ Hope I can Finish This chapter quickly.. not like the previous chapter _  
Rima-chan: Just Start the chapter before I kill you.. –Takes a Scythe Out–  
Arie-chan: Hieeee~ Drop that right now before I turn this to a NagixNade!  
Nadeshiko: Why Would I want to be paired up with Nagi nii? –Glare–  
Arie-chan :Than shut up!  
Suu: Arie-chan Owns Nothing-Desu..  
**

**Rima's POV, Rima &Nagi's Dorm Room**

Knock Knock , A soft knock was heard, Me and Nagi were doing our Homework, Nagi quickly stood up and open the door . I resume on working my homework,

"Rima-chan" I heard Nagi called softly. I stood up and Look in front of him, Amu stood there. "Amu? What is it?" I asked. " I need to talk to the two of you…" She say.

"Come on in Amu-chan" Nagi say and open the door for her. We sit on the bed.

"what is it amu?" I asked, even thought I had a slight idea about what this is…

"It's about Azuki…" She say. Told you so..  
"Rima.. Do yu hate her?" she asked. I sigh.

"I'm not a saint amu.. after what she had done to me.. of course I hate her.." I say.

Amu look down and sigh.

"So she really bullied you?" She asked. I bit my lip. "just tell her already so we could finish this problem already Rima-chan" Nagi say.

"She didn't just bully me… but also steal keiji away from me.." I say.

"Amu-chan…" Both me and her look up at Nagi,

"It's up to you to believe Rima-chan Or not… but know this…Every people change**(Thanks to muzikchic4eva for giving me the ideas xD)**… I'm not saying Azuki's the only one changing… Rima might as well… but just… listen to your heart..well that's kind of what Nadeshiko like to say…" He say.  
"Amu-chan.." I called. She look at me.

"I know it'd be hard for you to believe me… after all, at first it's also hard for me to believe that Such lovely azuki could change so drastically… " I say. "I Understand amu… I truly do…" I smiled. Than, suddenly she hug me.

"I'm Sorry Rima-chan…" She sobbed. "I shouldn't have doubted you…" She say.

"How could I sided at only Azuki when I've also befriend you since I was kid… I'm truly…..sorry.." She say, I smiled.

"it's okay amu…" I say. Nagi smiled.

**Next Day,After Class Azuki's Dorm Room**

**Rima's POV.**

I Truly hate this Idea. Confronting Azuki I mean. But Amu had insisted on doing so.

I sigh, I tighten my grab On Nagi's Hand. He look down and smiled at me.

Amu knocked On Azuki's Door, and I bit my lips nervously. Not too long after the door open and Azuki opened the door,

"Oh Amu-Chan, What is it?" She asked with that Oh-so sweet-smile of hers.

"Drop the Act bitch" Utau say. Yep. All of us are here. Confronting her.

"What do you mean Utau-chan?" she asked still with a fake innocent tone.

I glare at her.

"Azuki, Tell me… what happen…after I left?" Amu asked.

"Nothing Importang Amu-chan" the bitch say.

"Then tell me this. Why in the world you suddenly go out with Keiji, and Rima move here..?" Amu say.

"Oh…that… well, Me and Keiji.. love each other Amu-chan… but Keiji feels bad if he reject rima's confession…that's why he accept." She say full of –fake –sorrow.

"You liar!" I shout Furious. She glared at me.

"Me? Lying? How could you Rima-chan?" She asked with yet another fake sorrow.

"yes! You! The one who cheated with my boyfriend! The one who bullied me! The one who revealed my secret to the entire school!" I shout, in the verge of tears.

"Rima-chan" Nagi called, trying to calm me glare at me.

"what? You're gonna tell more bullshits? Huh?" I shout. She glare at me furious.

"Rima-chan!" Nagi called. Pulling me to his hug as I sobbed.

"Amu-chan, Don't believe her! She lied!" Azuki say starting to fake sobbing.

Nagi glare at her.

"If she is the one to lie…why do she move out of her previous school?"he say, clearly annoyed.

"tell me, what reason does rima have to move scool azuki…" Amu say.

Azuki took a step back.

"even Ikuto that have no single care for Rima, agreed on her Azuki! What more reason do you to give me?" Amu say.

Azuki glare at her.

"So be it." She hissed. I quickly look up to see her smirk.

" You've disobeyed me Rima… Prepare for the punishment.." she say

"So you really-!" Amu couldn't continued her words. To surprised.

"so what if I did amu-chan? It's not like you could do anything.." she say , she smirked.

"How could you azuki!We've been friend since Elementary school!" Amu say. She glare at azuki. Who smile at her.

"everyone changes Amu-chan…" she say.

"Why Rima?" Amu asked.

"Why should I answer that?" She say and before anyone could say anything she slam the door shut.

"AZUKI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Amu shout.

"Just forget it Amu-chan"

We turn to find Keiji, leaning to the wall,

"Keiji! You know this as well don't you?" amu shout. Keiji only smirk.

"Of course I do, She is after all my girl friend." He say.

Nagi clenched his fist. " Now I understand, that's why you try to get near rima right? So you could lift her hopes up only to crush it…" He hissed. But loud enough for Keiji to hear.

"Indeed. That is what azuki planned." Keiji say.

Nagi let go of me. And within second he chara nari-ed with Rhythm.

He lunged forward, but what surprise us Keiji chara nari-ed as well. And dodged.

"You have chara as well?" Amu shout in surprise.

"Wait, don't tell me azuki also-?" I can't continue,

"Of course she does…" He smirked. And summoned a scythe

Suddenly I could saw the shock in The chara's eyes.

"AMU-CHAN! X-EGGS!" Ran shout. And glared at azuki's door.

"So the show had started huh?" I caught Keiji whispered. Ikute door pushed the door open. And what in front of us surprised all of us.

**Arie-chan: shorti now…and I hope it's clffy –smirk-**

**Rima: hurry up and start with the next one!**

**Arie-chan: later.. I'll do that tomorrow or later tonight.R&R Ciaoo~**


	20. Chapter 19,Forever Friends

**Arie-chan : Okay, I just notice that I put chapter 15 in chapter 6 i am truly truly sorry. I hope this chapter would sastified you. Happy reading, I owns nothing.**

**Rima's POV**

I can't believe it what I see infront of me, there in the room was azuki surrounded by X-eggs. She was wearing something that looks like a chara nari, a Lolita dress, the top part was white but from below her chest was black,she has a black ribbon tied around her neck, and a black boots. **(I Got the picture check it up. Change the red rose in her head with a X, behind the X are black feather)**

She smirked.

"Prepare for torture.." she say. She took one of her feather and it turns to a scythe. **( I know Keiji Also Use A scythe But I'm outta idea here -,-")**

"Everyone!" Amu shout.

"Atashi no Kokoro" Amu started

"Watashi No Kokoro" I say

"Boku No Kokoro" Nagi say**(Nagi Undid his chara nari just before Ran Shout in previous Chapter)**

"Watashi No Kokoro" Said Utau.

"Boku No Kokoro" Ikuto say.

"Yaya No Kokoro" Yaya say

"Boku No Kokoro" Kuukai say

"Watashi No Kokoro" Kairi say.

"Boku No Kokoro" Tadase say

"Watashi No Kokoro" Nadeshiko say

"Boku No Kokoro" Jin Say.

"UNLOCK!" everyone shout.

"Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Chara Nari:Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari: Samurai Soul!"

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx!"

"Chara Nari: Yamato Maihime!"

"Chara Nari: Moonlight Shadow!"

"Chara Nari:Platinum Royale!"

"Chara Nari:Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Azuki! What is the meaning of this?" Amu shout.

"The meaning? Let see.. you could say that I love to torture people…." Azuki Smirked. She swung her hand and the X eggs launch toward us.

Amu Shout in Pain as the X-Egg tied her, Yaya, Nade And Nagi.

"Damnit Azuki!" I shout. "Juggling Party!" My Pin go to The X-egg that Tied Amu, but it threw it back.

"You couldn't Do anything Rima, Just admit it." Azuki Smirked.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto Tried. But same as my attack, It result in no success.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau tried. Yet it result in no success as well.

"Nothing can you do will make it 'll only tied them more tight." Azuki smirked.

Amu Yaya And Nade Shout in pain.

A smirk Plastered On Azuki's Face. And suddenly within second she was infront of me and swung her Scythe, I manage to move so instead of getting a cut in my chest it was on my Shoulder.

"Rima-chan!" NagI Shout.

I pant Heavilly.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" I heard Kuukai shout and Azuki quickly dodged, doing a flip and landed on here she was before.

"Azuki Stop This!" Amu cried.

"Why would I amu-chan?" Azuki Say coldly. She lifted her hand and the remaining of the X-egg lunged forward,

Me, Utau, Kuukai,Ikuto And Jin Dodged. But the X-egg managed to tied Kairi And Tadase.

"Kairi-Kun!" Yaya Shout.

Azuki laughed Maniacally. I close my eyes. _ What to do?damnit!_ I thought.

_Rima-chan…._

What? Who's there?

_Do you want to help them? Do you?_

I look around, and my glance landed on Nagi.

What can I do? I'm Useless!

_Don't Say That Rima-chan!_ I hear Kusu kusu Say,

_Indeed. My sister is right.. you shouldn't say that…_

Sister?

_Yes. Let me show my self…_

Suddenly, From My chest come out an Egg, it was white with silver heart on it, above the heart is an angel halo and beside it is 2 angle wings.

It cracked, and a chara come out. It has a blonde hair that is tied into two ponytail. And wear a pink dress, She Also Has a blue orbs. **(I have the picture, but I don't know if it had been used in any other anime)**

" Nice To meet You Rima-chan, Watashi Wa, Kira- Desu" She say. Than she open ap her hand

"Do you want to save them Rima?" She asked. I look at her, And Nod.

"Good, Then…"

"Rima No Kokoro… Unlock," She say and make the unlock motion,

I could feel Kusu Kusu gotten kick out. And before I know it, I chara nari-ed with her.

"Chara Nari: Kokoro No Hime!" We shout. I was wearing a pink Lolita dress, my hair tied in a two ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"What The-?" Azuki Shout.

"Go Rima-chan!" I hear Kusu Kusu Shout. Suddenly I got a Dual-swords

"Dance Of The Cherry Blossom" I say, blossoms of cherry blossom begin to spawned and swirled around the room, slowly purifying the Eggs.

"How could this be?" Azuki Shout. Amu, Yaya, Nade, Kairi, Tadase, And Nagi fell to the ground.

"You loose Azuki.." I say.

"No I haven't!" She Shout and Dash Forward, and I just notice, that my wound had healed Completely.

She swung her Scythe. I blocked it, From the corner of my eyes I could see Utau summoning her trident.

"No! This battle's Mine!" I shout. I swung my sword, causing her to back up

"Hell's Rage!" Azuki shout as black chains started to form and lunged forward, but I dodged it.

"Why do you keep doing this? You know you've lost! What cause you to change Azuki!" I shout.

_It's No use Rima-chan…she won't listen…_ I heard Kira say.

But somehow, there's must be a way… to let her know.. that She still is my friend… that I want the old her back… somehow..

I close My eyes. And my sword started to shone with a white aura.

"Rima-chan…" I could hear Nagi Mumble.

"Awakening, Glory!" I say as my hand move in a gracefull dance, swinging and twirling the sword in my hands. Slowly, the room started to fill with white light.

**Normal POV**

As Rima do the dance, the room filled with white light, and then bubbles came from below, and inside it they can see flashes of Picture.

"This is.." Amu Mumbled.

"Yes Amu-chan… this is the memory of the 3 of you…"Kusu kusu say.

"No matter what azuki had done to her…Rima…wants her back as a friend,"She say, she glance at a bubble that show Rima and azuki on a swing in the night, talking and Laughing, than she glance at Azuki. Tears welmed up on her eyes.

Than Rima stop.

"Azuki…tell me… why do you change…why do you do this.." she say. But Azuki fell to her knee crying..

"I think I could answer that…"

They all turn to Keiji.

"She… felt Lonely… and Mad, when Rima-chan just let Amu Go like that… she has no one other than you two here… not even me can reach her heart just like you did…" He say. Glancing at the girl he loved.

"She doesn't want Amu to Leave… but Rima…she thought you felt the same way… due to your parent constantly fighting…she thought you would be on her side and will not let amu move… but You do that easily, with a smile… I don't know if it's jealousy or something else, she started to hate you, but that… is due to her X-egg…" He say

"Azuki…"Rima mumble. Slowly tears started to welmed up on my eyes.

"Azuki… she never told anybody… but her parents died when she was 5… infront of her.. I don't know the exact detail… but she had lived with her grand parents since than, they always thought of her as the reason her parents died… that's why she felt lonely…" Keiji continued.

"Oh, Azuki…" Amu got next to her, kneeled down, and hug her.

"Stupid." Rima say

Everyone eyed clearly written on their faces.

"Pathetic. Your lost like this…where's the Azuki I know? Who wear those breathtaking smile everyday? Who cheer me and amu up, who can be the shoulder to lean up… who… is my best friend… who is there for me even thought I was a selfish bitch… Azuki…what does friendship means?" She say slowly.

Amu smiled at azuki.

"To trust, to believe, to care, to be there, to never tells lies, and to never kept secret…" She say together with amu.

"No matter what… even if we are far apart…" I say and take some step forward.

"We will always be there for you" I say as I was infront of the two girls, and we are enveloped in group hugs.

Than, I took a step back wards.

" Wings Of Dreams!" I whisper as my dual begin to flew up and make a cross above my head, than… white feather flew down… and the X on azuki's head quickly disappeared…

**Arie-chan :Done! Finallyyy~ I hope you enjoy it, one more chapter which is epilogue and we're done! R&R please~ I stayed even aftar my bed time just to finish this, so a review would be great xD**


	21. Epilogue

**Arie-chan :Sorry it takes so long, Here goes the last chapter, the epilogue, thanks to all of you who patiently wait for my updates and review, -bow-**

**Rima's POV**

"what? Move out to another school?"Amu asked, much as I do.

"But Why Azuki-chan?" I asked.

She smiled

"This isn't where I belong Amu-chan, Rima-chan.." She say.

"But this is ...! c'mon Azuki-chan!" Amu say.

I look at her.

"Aren't you feel lonely in Sakura High All by Yourself Azuki-chan?" I asked,

She shook her head and look down.

"I don't deserve to be here...not After What I did to you Rima-chan" She say.

"Azuki, I found the reason you did that is very reasonable! of course you are accepted here!"

I say.

She Shook her head,

"I've decided, I'm going to move to Paris,"She say

"Azuki..." Amu whine,

I sigh

"If That is what you want... than we can't stopped you can we?" I say slowly,

"But know this Azuki, I have forgiven you, there's no reason for you to go away really... we are after all still your friend azuki..." I continued

"Thanks Rima, That means a lot to me..." She say and hug me.

"Azuki, when are you going to leave? I want to spend most of my time with the two of you before you leave..." Amu say,

"I've Ordered the ticket and talk to the principal, so it probably be next week..." She say

"That Fast?" I Frowned.

She nod, sadly.

I sigh,

"Well.. there isn't anything we can do can it?" I look down

**Normal POV,Rima&Nagi's Dorm room**

the couple was lying next to each other, Rima telling Nagi about Azuki while he played with her hair

"I kind of glad you know..." He say slowly

"What..? why?" She sit up,

He sigh and sit up as well next to her,

"I still can't trust her after what she did to you Rima-chan..." He admitted slowly

"But Nagi..." She whine

"You may have known her good side before, but the only side of her I've seen is her bad side, and it's hard for me to trust her easily, not after what she had done to you" He say ,

She snuggle closer to him,

"Sometimes I hate your over protective sides.." She whisper as he warp his arm around her shoulder.

"Because I love you and I hate seeing you got hurt Rima-chan.." He kissed the top of her head,

"I love you too.." She say slowly.

**5 Days Later... Royal Garden**

"Alright We Got Everything Rima-chi!"

"You sure? Decorations? Food? Banner?"

"Yep Yep and yep!"

"Nagi?"

"Yes Yes, I understand you don't need to say it again Rima-chan"

"Thanks"

"She's Here! Hide!"

"Turn Off the light!"

"There's no light morron! The only thing there is, is the sun light!"

Slowly the door to the royal garden open

"Guys?" Azuki asked as she come in

"One...Two...Three..."

TRAS! TRAS!

Suddenly, small, colorfull Paper fell around azuki, and everyone popped out of her hiding spot,

"WELCOME TO AZUKI'S FAREWELL PARTY!" They All shout.

"This is..."Azuki say slowly.

"I hope you like it... Tomodachi" Rima smiled.

Azuki's Eyes began to heat up, and tears flew down her Face...

"This is the last thing we could do..." Amu say.

Then the 3 girls enveloped themselves in a group hug.

When they pull away, they put their hands on top of each other,

"Best Friend...FOREVER!"

the three shout,

Then Rima turn and glare at her boyfriend

"Nagi..." She hissed

He sigh,

"Okay Okay"

He walk to azuki and offered his hands,

"Truth, after what you did to Rima I haven't been able to forget you.. but, I guess... Every one deserves a second chances..." He say

She shook his hand

"thank you..." She smiled ,

He Smiled Back.

"TIME TO EAAATT!" Yaya Shout making everyone laugh

**2 Days Later... Airport**

"Thanks For coming everyone..." Azuki Say slowly.

Rima smiled

"Take care, Ne ?" She say slowly.

Azuki nod

Amu Hug her,

"I'll miss you..so... much" She say

"Me too Amu-chan...Me too" Azuki say ,

"Keiji, Take care of her you got that!" Rima punched his shoulder lightly,

The guy snickered

"Of Course Duh"

They all laugh

"Passanger going To paris ,Please Boarding in now Thank you" The Announcement rang

"Well this is it guys, Thanks for everything..." Azuki say and take Keiji's Hand in her, they walk in to the boarding Door, and wave one last time

**I **

**FINNALY**

**FINISHED**

**IT!1**

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but I kind of Don't have ideas, so so so sorry,**

**Well this is the last chapter of Close my heart, Thank you for reading and Reviewing**

**R&R!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**I**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
